Spring Break With A Twist
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Sequel to A Twist To Jealousy!   Eli and Clare go on a road trip but they have an unexpected visitor.
1. Our start

**This is the sequel to A Twist to Jealousy! If you haven't read that one, you ****need**** to before this one!**

**Hey all of you lovely readers! Now because my story A Twist to Jealousy got great feedback, and because I was told by many people, I am making a sequel! Wahoo! I am not sure at all how long this story will be. I have an idea on where to take it but in reality I am just going to type and see where it gets me.**

**Now, I re-read my last chapter on A Twist to Jealousy and noticed that I didn't end it with someone saying one word. But that is okay. **

**There are a few people I want to shout out to: degrassibear, you are amazing and I love you! Lyss, you give me such great reviews and I absolutely love them! MissLizzie97, your reviews are different and they make me smile like crazy, and lastly ilovetaylorswift13, you have reviewed every single chapter of every single one of my stories. You are my most dedicated reviewer and no matter what chapter or story I know you will review for me! So thanks to every one of you and everyone else who has reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it!**

**Eli's POV**

My parents and I are loading the last bit of stuff into the cars when my phone rings. I look at the screen and notice Clare is calling me. I bet she is asking me where I am, for the tenth time this morning! I love Clare with all my heart but she has called me non-stop this morning.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Eli! It is Clare." She responded cheerfully.

"What a surprise." I said with slight annoyance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing. We will be there in half an hour." I stated sternly.

"I wasn't calling you to ask you when you would be here." She said.

"Then why were you calling me for the eleventh time this morning?" I questioned.

"I was going to tell you that I love you and that I am super excited that we are doing this. But I don't feel like doing that anymore." She answered and then hung up. I don't blame her for hanging up. I was being a total jerk to her. I sighed and continued to put stuff in the cars. About fifteen minutes later we were all done. I was currently sitting on the stool in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby boy! What is with the long face? Aren't you excited about the trip?" My mom asked me after she had entered the kitchen.

"I am mom. I am so excited." I said with a sigh.

"Then what is the matter?" She questioned.

"Clare called me eleven times this morning and the eleventh time she called, I sort of snapped at her. I don't know what happened but then she hung up on me and why are you laughing?" She keeps on laughing.

"Because I just think it is funny." She stated.

"Well, I am glad that me being a total jerk to my girlfriend amuses you." I said sarcasm dripping from every word. She stopped laughing and replied,

"Okay, I'm sorry. You didn't exactly start this trip off with a good start, huh?" She said.

"Not exactly." I agreed with her.

"Come on you two! It is time to go pick up the Edwards'!" My dad announced. My parents got into their car while I drove Morty. The entire way there I thought about how to make it up to Clare. We arrived at their house only minutes later. We all made our way to the front door.

"So did you think about what to say to Clare?" My mom asked.

'I think so." I responded. Clare's dad, Randall, answered the door.

"Oh good! You are here!" He exclaimed. "Please come in!" We all said our hellos but I noticed that Clare wasn't in the living room like the rest of us.

"Oh Eli! Clare is up in her room if you would like to go see her!" Mrs. Edwards told me.

"Thank you!" I gave a curt nod before making my way up the stairs. I walked to the door I have entered so many times. I have never been as nervous to open it in my life. I sighed and entered her room. I saw Clare looking out the window with her back facing me. It seemed as if she hadn't realized that I had entered her room. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She jumped so badly that she flew out of my arms and landed on the floor.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" She said while trying to get up. I offered to help her but she ignored my gesture.

"Listen Clare I'm sorry-" She cut me off.

"No, I'm sorry. I know I called you a lot this morning to ask where you were but I am just so excited to go on this trip with you."

"So am I, Clare. But I am sorry for snapping at you." I apologized.

"It is fine. Really it is. I love you, Eli." She reassured.

"I love you too." I told her.

"I love you more." She argued.

"Are we really starting that game again?" I asked in a joking manner.

"No." She sighed. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good. Because we both know what happens when we do." We laughed.

"Eli Clare! It is time to go!" We heard my dad yell.

"Come on, my love. Let's get going." I told her as we walked down stairs.

"Alright so Eli follow us and try to stay right behind us!" My mom said. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Yes I know." We all got into our cars and drove off starting are wild adventure.

**Clare's POV**

Because both cars were so packed I had to sit in the middle of Eli's car. I had no problem with it obviously because that means that I am closer to Eli but it still is making me blush. I just hope Eli doesn't notice.

"What?" He asked.

"What what?" I challenged.

"Why are you blushing like mad?" And of course he notices. Leave it up to Eli to notice every little thing about me.

"Oh, um, n-no reas-son." Great! Now I'm stuttering? What's next?

"Blushing and stuttering? My oh my. If I didn't know you any better I would say that you are nervous." He said. He is the only person who can read me like a book. At anytime of day.

"I'm not nervous." I defended myself. He gave me a knowing look. I sighed.

"Alright fine. Maybe I am. You have a problem with that?" I was getting all defensive. I knew that wasn't good because when I did get defensive only minutes later would I come crashing down and spilling my guts to Eli. And when I say that, I mean tell him why I'm nervous.

"I don't have a problem with it. I just want to know why." He said.

"Well, too bad. It isn't any of your business." I responded.

"Obviously you are nervous because of me so it is my business. Spill!" Eli stated. I shook my head no at him.

"You know you want to!" He sang.

"We are really close." I whispered. He snorted and replied,

"Clare we have been closer than this many many times."

"I know but we will be like this for a really long time." I whispered yet again.

"And that makes you nervous because?" He drew the question out so that I would finish it for him. Well, I'm not going to. I huffed and turned in my seat so that I was facing away from Eli and my face was in a bunch of stuff. After a few more minutes like that Eli asked,

"How do you like that view? Pretty isn't it."

"Don't be a jerk. I'm mad at you!" I said firmly. Thirty minutes later my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sweetie. Get off at the next exit. Our car needs gas." My mother told me.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I said before hanging up.

"Get off-" He stopped me.

"At the next exit, they need gas. Got it!"

"Eavesdropper." I whispered but I know he heard me because that stupid smirk of his was plastered onto his face. We all got out and stretched our legs while Bullfrog was filling up the car. I was just standing there when all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around me. I instantly knew they were Eli's. Because of two reasons. One: This person smelled just like him. Two: I just know my boyfriend. And I know that before we get into the car we are going to fix our little fight.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It is alright, Clare." He responded.

"No it isn't. I keep getting mad at you for no good reason. That is all we ever do now. Fight fight fight. I mean when will it end?" I almost yelled.

"When we tell it to. Clare that isn't all we ever do. I mean yeah we fight a lot now. But-"

"But nothing! What happened to us? We were so happy before." I said.

"Yeah. That's because our relationship was exciting and new. We got caught up with all of the Kathy stuff and the plan that we didn't really take time for us. Even after I told you that I love you. That is why this trip is perfect. In a car for a long time and BAM!" I jumped back because he startled me.

"We will be happy again. I promise that we don't just fight but I also promise that this trip will make us fight less." He reassured.

"That is a pretty big promise. Are you sure you are going to be able to fulfill it?" I teased.

"You know I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens." He said and then kissed me.

"Hey love birds! Time to go!" Bullfrog shouted out to us. We both blushed madly and got into the car. When we were back on the road I scooted even closer to Eli and laid my head on his chest. He smiled. He smiled a real smile. He only does that when he is really happy or when he feels really good. I don't know which one it is but right now I don't care. I rarely see his smile so when he shows it I make sure to savor the moment.

**Eli's POV**

I know why Clare scooted closer to me. It was to show me that she was ready for us to be happy again. I took my right hand off of the wheel and put it around Clare. I smiled at her.

"I love your smile." She murmured into my chest.

"I know." I told her.

"You should put it on your face more often." She said.

"But if I do that then each time it actually happens it won't be as special." I argued.

"I guess but you could put it on for me more." She batted her eyelashes.

"Of course. If it'll make you happy then of course." I reassured her with a smile. She squealed. I gave her a look.

"Uh-uh! Don't look at me like that. I'm happy and nothing, I repeat nothing, can change that!" She said happily. I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that the same car was still behind us. Weird considering we stopped. I shook all of the bad thoughts out of my head and paid attention to the road and to the blue eyed beauty next to me.

"Finally we are in Bloomingdale!" She cheered. I laughed at her.

"We haven't been in the car that long." I told her.

"No but now we get to go hang out in the hotel room." She said then kissed my cheek.

"Are you trying to create a problem for me?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all." She replied with complete innocence. I start laughing like crazy. And the reason I started laughing was because I know she was telling the truth.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, love." I told her. She looked at me suspiciously but let it go. We pulled up into the hotel and parked.

"Okay, I'm going to go check in." My dad announced.

"I'll come with you!" Mr. Edwards said.

"Isn't it great that our parents get along so well?" Clare asked me.

"Yep. Very great." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Clare huffed.

"Well, I do." She pouted yet again.

"I was kidding. Yes it is great that they are friends and yes it is great that we can all hang out together but you want to know what I love about our parents even more then those two things?" She nodded her head.

"They all approve of us. Us being together. Even though it wouldn't matter." I said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, I would have you even if our parents had forbid us to be together. I would have found a way to be with you." She slapped my arm. And might I add that she slapped it, hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" I asked.

"You just said that if we were forbidden to see each other that you would still find a way for us to be together." She stated.

"Yeah so?" I was confused. She smacked my arm again in the exact same spot.

"So, that is wrong. Disobeying our parents. Eli, you couldn't just do that. I mean-" I'm sorry but I couldn't take her insane rambling on the subject. It is not like we would ever be put into that situation. So you know I kissed her. And slowly it turned into a full on make-out session.

"Hey. You have your own hotel room to do that in. Stop it!" I heard my dad yell. I slowly pulled away from Clare seeing her cheeks bright red just like suspected them to be.

"You know maybe it isn't such a good idea that we let them stay in the same hotel room. Maybe we should just-" Mr. Edwards started but was soon cut off by my mom.

"Oh they will be fine. They are kids in love so let us just let them be just that." I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she nodded back at me.

"Okay, well let's go put our suitcases in the room and then why don't we go out for dinner." Mrs. Edwards suggested. Everybody agreed so we did just that. Clare and I had our own room and so did both of our parents. We were all right next to each other. So it was close but yet so far away. Just like it should be.

"It is a good thing we will never go through that because we wouldn't last a day together as boyfriend girlfriend." I told Clare once we were in our room.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with that adorable confused look on her face.

"You remember how we were talking about how good it is that our parents get along and approve of our relationship?" I refreshed her memory.

"Yeah."

"Well, it is a good thing that they do or else I would have to find a way for us to be together and you wouldn't like it since we would be disobeying." I explained.

"Oh. Yeah it is." She said. I felt like she was hiding something from me. Her voice was a bit distant.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is what?"She questioned. Oh she is good.

"What is it that is bothering you?" I clarified.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"With everything I have. Clare, what is going on?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." She said.

"What? Do you feel sick? Or are you hurt?" I asked quickly feeling her forehead and put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh my! Clare, are you pregnant?" I screamed. She looked at me and then started laughing. I immediately realized what I said and blushed madly.

"And how do you suppose that happened, huh?" She asked in between her giggles.

"I-I d-d-don't kn-now-w." I stuttered from all the embarrassment.

"Okay okay. Stop being embarrassed. It was really funny but no I'm not." She reassured.

"Oh no, I know. Believe me I know." She looked at me hurt.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! You know I support our decision." I said.

"Our decision?" She asked.

"Yes, our decision. Clare look if you think something is wrong then I'm going to believe you. Just make sure to tell-" I started.

"If I realize what is wrong, Eli you'll be the first to know. I promise." She told me.

"That is all I ask, Clare." I said. We heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Our parents asked. We nodded our heads to them. Since all of the stuff was now in the hotel room we all could fit in one car. We decided to take the van my dad was driving because it had a lot more room then Morty.

**Clare's POV**

We were all talking and laughing. All of us were really having a good time. I was really glad that our parents got along. It makes this trip and family get together so much easier!

"You know, dear. You don't have to eat all of it just because we paid for it." Cece told Bullfrog.

"I know but it will go to waste! And I'm not ever going to let food go to waste." He exclaimed. I looked down and saw that more than half my food was still on my plate. Everybody else has finished or nearly finished their entire dish. I felt bad so I picked up my fork and started to eat more.

"Love, if you don't want anymore. Please don't eat it. It's fine really." Eli whispered in my ear. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I know. I'm that good!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other asking if the other knew what Eli was talking about. But I was the only one who knew.

"What are you talking about?" My mother asked us. I was about to answer her when Eli interrupted me.

"I was just saying that I'm that good because I know your daughter better then she knows herself."

"Oh." My mom replied. Eli was really happy because he read my mind. I didn't understand, I never did. He always gets really happy when he knows what I'm thinking without me saying a word.

"So can Clare do that as well?" Cece asked.

"What to me?" Eli asked and his mom nodded her head.

"No. Not at all." He simply responded.

"Hey! I can too, sometimes." I said.

"Okay. What am I thinking right now?" He looked at me and smirked. I thought really hard but eventually gave up.

"I-I don't know." I stated with a sigh. Eli's smirk grew wider.

"Told you." He said in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him. Our waiter brought over our check and once again our parents fought for whom to pay the bill.

"Let us, really. This vacation was our idea." Cece told my parents.

"Exactly. You two are paying for everything else so let us get this one." My mom shot back.

"Why don't we just each pay our own bill?" I suggested.

"You and Eli want to pay for yourself?" My dad asked me. I nodded my head.

"Sure."

"Clare! Why do you get me into these things?" Eli exclaimed while getting out his wallet. We all laughed at him but we all did go with my idea and for ourselves. Well, except me. Want to take a guess who paid for me? Yep, Eli.

"I can't believe you paid for me after I told everyone to pay for themselves." I said.

"You're not really mad. You actually love the idea that I did that because, I showed both of our parents how much of a gentlemen I really am." I huffed at his words and stayed quiet.

"And now you are staying quiet because everything I said was the truth, right?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We continued to sit in the backseat of the van we had. I eventually got very sleepy and put my head on Eli's shoulder. I felt Eli smile on my head and then kiss it. He whispered,

"I love you." I lifted my head up slightly and kissed his lips.

"I love you too!" He smiled down at me.

"I'm glad." I giggled at his words.

"Don't mock me." He said in a low voice so our parents wouldn't hear. They were too into their conversation to even pay attention though.

"I just find it funny that you look so happy every time I say I love you or I love you too." I told him.

"Well, it excites me that you still do." He said.

"And always will." I finished. He smiled again.

"Me too." He whispered before attacking my lips with his own.

"Hey love birds! We are here." Bullfrog said. We both got up and out of the car. I was really sleepy now. The six of us said our goodnights and exchanged hugs. Eli and I were walking to our room when all of a sudden a person was right in front of us. I looked at Eli and he looked at me. Then we both said,

"Kathy?"

**Okay there you have it! The first chapter of the sequel! It was long, huh? Yeah one of the longest I have ever written. I don't know if every chapter will be this long but I will try to make them that long! Question! When you are reviewing (hint hint) can you tell me if you like the title. That would be much help!**

**Also, my other story A Bet to Love didn't get that many reviews. I really need them to update! So please please go review that one! Even if the review says you hate it. Haha **

**Okay so review my wonderful readers! I want to try and beat my reviews on A Twist o Jealousy with the sequel. Can we please try and do that! Thanks!**


	2. To London we go

**Woah, 11 reviews on the first chapter? I am stunned! I thought I would get 8, max. Never did I think I would get double digits! Whoo! That's awesome! Thanks!**

**I'm giving some love to MissLizzie97! And all of you should do the same, all right? All right!**

**What are you doing still reading this for? Go read the story! Go on! Shoo! **

**Eli's POV**

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Clare was shocked, that was clearly written across her face.

"Oh! I'm on vacation with my family. What about you two?" She replied with a too cheery voice.

"Same, I guess." I said.

"It is a small world that we live in that we would be at the same place at the same time." She stated with a giggle.

"Too small." I whispered.

"Eli." Clare warned.

"Um, right. Well we are going to go. Bye." I said quickly and rushed Clare into our room. Clare sighed.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Clare-" I began but she said,

"I'm fine." She then rushed into the bathroom with her pajamas. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Of course! Something always has to come up when we are happy." I muttered to myself. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Eli, I'm going to sleep now." Clare said and got into bed. She made sure to turn her back towards me. I sighed once again.

"Okay, I'm going to go change. Yu can turn the light off if you want." The minute those words left my mouth the light was off. I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth as quickly as possible. Clare needs me right now even if she doesn't want to believe it. I got changed and stumbled over to the bed. Once I finally found it I laid down right next to Clare. Her short breaths told me that she was still awake. Not to mention the sniffles I would hear off and on from what I assume is her crying. I turned to face her and even though her back was to me she knew I was right there. I was about to wrap my arms around her but before I could she sat up.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I'm okay Eli. I don't need you to comfort me." She informed me with a strict voice.

"Yes you do." I challenged.

"No I don't. Stop thinking I do. So what if the girl that is in love with you is here. It isn't like you love her back or anything. Well, at least that is what you said to me one time. So unless that was a lie, you tell me what I should be upset." She screamed.

"Whoa! Okay okay. Just relax." I said trying to calm her down.

"I don't need to relax. I just need sleep." She got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." She replied.

"Come on, Clare. You don't need to do that and if you are sleeping there because you don't want to be next to me then let me sleep on the couch." I offered.

"No." She said quickly and lied down onto the couch. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning she was asleep. I felt so empty inside without her next to me. Now I know that most days I am not with her at night but this is different. It's different because she is in the same room with me asleep. And she went to sleep mad at me. I hate that. I hate when we fight especially when we fight and we are still fighting the next morning. I got up from the bed and walked over to the couch. I picked her up into my arms. I was very thankful that Clare was a heavy sleeper because in result she didn't wake up in my arms. I put her down onto the bed and climbed in next to her. She immediately wrapped herself into me and held me close. This is how our nights should be always.

"I love you, Clare. More then you will ever know. Kathy or no Kathy, it is you I will always want and need." I whispered to her then closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

**Clare's POV**

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a bed with Eli right next to me. Instantly I remembered our fight and sighed. I reached up and touched his face. I leaned down and kissed his lips not too much longer after did I feel him respond. When I pulled away his eyes remained closed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He responded.

"You were right." I whispered again. His smile only grew and he opened his eyes.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He teased.

"You did hear me!" I accused.

"Yes but I need you to say it louder." He said.

"You were right." I said in a normal tone.

"Thanks. About what?" He teased yet again.

"Eli!" I whined.

"What? Clare, I don't know what you are talking about. You need to be more specific." He stated with sarcasm.

"You were right about me needing you to comfort me." I said.

"Mhmm. You want to know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"The minute I picked you up and put you into bed with me you were all over me." He said. I blushed madly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Please don't apologize. It's fine really." He assured me.

"I know you love me. You tell me enough times during the day but, but." I stopped mid sentence.

"But what? Love, you can tell me." I looked up at him. "You can tell me anything."

"Sometimes I just need a little reassurance that you aren't going to leave me." I stated quietly. Eli chuckled lightly.

"You could have told me that." He said. I nodded my head and replied,

"I know."

"You know what this means?" He asked me.

"No. What?"

"Now every time I say I love you I get to reassure you that I'm not leaving!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh Eli!"

"Don't make fun you are the one who needs to know. And I'm happy that it is me that gets to assure you that I'm not leaving. Did you like that subtle way of slipping it in there?" He said so quickly I barely understood a word.

"Subtle? Eli you aren't exactly a subtle person." I said.

"Well, fine." He responded and threw his hands up in the air. He moved to sit at the foot of the bed. I knew he was playing around so I decided to play around with him.

"You know I love you." I said as I crawled over to him.

"I'm not the one who needs reassurance." He said and I gave him a look that said 'did you really just say that'.

"I love you too! You know I do." He tried again. I smiled.

"Yes you tell me enough." I explained.

"Do I say it too much?" He asked and I could tell that that question was a serious one.

"I don't think you can say I love you too much, Eli. And if there is such a thing then you aren't there. I love it that you say it all the time." I told him.

"Guess I do need some reassurance every once in a while." He said and hung his head low.

"And I'm glad that I'm the one who gets to assure you" I smiled at him and returned it.

"I love you, Eli." I said.

"And I love you." He replied then kissed me on the lips. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily accepted. He put his arms around me and brought me to sit on his lap. We pulled away and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes but then realized that it would be best if we got dressed and got back together with our parents.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Cece asked. We both laughed.

"We slept alright. How about all of you?" I answered.

"Good." They all responded.

"That's good to hear." I responded.

"Hey son. Why can't you be as nice as your pretty girlfriend right there?" Bullfrog asked Eli.

"Well, I didn't have Mr. and Mrs. Edwards as my parents. He replied.

"Oh! Good one, my boy. Good one!" He said. Eli smirked at him.

"Okay so what are the plans?" I asked them.

"Well we are going to go eat some breakfast and then get on the road." My mom said.

"Sounds good to me. I am starving." Eli said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Well, let's go get these teenagers some food now." My dad announced. Everyone agreed and we piled back into the van. We went to a pancake shop. This place was huge, and it had every type of breakfast on the menu. All of us ordered and while we were waiting we made small talk. Since it was 6:00am the food came out pretty quickly. We didn't talk much when we were eating. I guess we were all just that hungry. We went back to the hotel and right before Eli and I entered our room we saw Kathy coming out with three large suitcases.

"Oh! Hey, you two! Good morning!" She said while struggling with her bags.

"Are you leaving?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. We are on a road trip. And we never stay more than one night at the same place when we are on a road trip. It is our family rule." She chuckled.

"Oh, cool." I replied while Kathy continued to struggle. I looked at Eli and nodded my head to Kathy. He mouthed 'Oh. Right. Right.'

"Kathy, do you need any help?" He asked understanding my gesture.

"No. I'm okay. I am meeting my brother at the elevator anyway." She said.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come with me to the elevator and you can meet him." She suggested. I looked up at Eli and he shrugged.

"Okay."

**Eli's POV**

We walked to the elevator and the second we got there his eyes were on Clare.

"Hello. Who is this gorgeous girl?" He asked. I about punched him then and there.

"Kyle, this is Clare. Clare, meet my brother Kyle." Kathy introduced.

"Well, very nice to meet you. And might I add you have gorgeous eyes." He said and kissed her hand. That's it! I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh! This is Eli. He is a really good friend of mine." Kathy said but Kyle was too interested in Clare.

"I also happen to be Clare's boyfriend." I said. That got this Kyle guy's attention.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend." He told me.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. Thanks." I stated with hatred.

"We have to go now. Bye." I said while dragging Clare along.

"It was amazing to meet you Clare." Kyle yelled out after us. Clare started laughing. We finally got to our room and we entered it.

"Eli." Clare said and then giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you know that you are adorable when you are jealous?" She asked. I huffed and sat down on the bed.

"I don't like him." I whispered.

"Well, of course you don't. He was hitting on your girlfriend right in front of you." She explained.

"You know how this morning we were talking about reassurance that the other wouldn't leave?" She nodded her head. "I could really use some right about now." I said. She walked over to where I sat and sat down on my lap. She took my face in between her hands and kissed everywhere but my lips.

"I- don't- like- anyone- but- you. I- will- always- love- you- no- matter- what. And- I'm- staying- right- here." She said in between every kiss she gave. When she was finished I honestly couldn't take it anymore I flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and kissed her lips.

"Eli." She giggled when I started tickling and kissing her. There was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up to see who it was. I opened the door and saw Kyle standing there with a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I forgot to give Clare my number." He said.

"She doesn't want it." I then slammed the door in his face. I walked over to Clare where she still lay on the bed.

"Eli! That wasn't nice." She told me.

"What? It isn't like you are going to call him. You don't need his number." I explained.

"I guess you are right." She agreed.

"I love those words." I sang while she looked at me.

"It still wasn't nice." She said.

"Well, neither is hitting on another guy's girlfriend especially when the boyfriend is standing right there or how about giving the boyfriend his number so his girlfriend will call him." I told her.

"Okay, I know you're right. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I forgive you." I was standing at the foot of the bed while she was still lying down so I pulled on her hands so she would sit up. I leaned down and pressed the lightest kiss on her lips.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Eli. I love you too." She responded. There was another knock on the door. I groaned.

"I swear if that is Kyle again I'm beating him up." I said. I went to get the door and saw our parents standing there.

"Are you ready?" They asked. Oopps. We forgot to pack.

"Almost." I shrieked and then shut the door. Clare and I hurried in packing our stuff together and were down in the lobby in less than fifteen minutes. We checked out and packed up the car and half an hour later we were on the road again.

"This is nice, Eli." Clare said while she snuggled into my torso. She had to sit in the middle again.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"I'm sorry." She said out of nowhere.

"For what, love?" I asked her.

"For getting upset with you about how close we were yesterday." She explained.

"Oh that? That is history, baby girl. All is forgiven." I said.

"Good."She kissed my cheek. I checked my mirrors and noticed that the same kind of car was behind us again. It is kind of strange that the same type of vehicle would be behind us. I mean it is obviously not the same person or persons.

"Eli?" Clare screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright in there? It seems like you were lost in thought." She said.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to the road." She stated.

"Clare, I would never put you in harm's way. I am always paying attention when I'm driving. Don't worry." I took her hand and kissed it. She smiled up at me.

"Okay."

**Clare's POV**

We hit traffic thirty minutes later so Eli and I decided to play a game.

"Okay, I'm thinking about something big, green and beautiful." I said.

"Hmm, let's see is it a forest?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Is it your house?" He asked. My house was painted green on the outside and is very big and pretty but that wasn't what I was after.

"No." I replied.

"I give up!" He announced.

"I thought you knew what I was thinking at all times." I teased. He huffed and said,

"Well not right now. Just tell me." We sat there in silence after that. I was taunting him, I knew that. Heck, we both knew that. He groaned.

"Just tell me already!" He shouted.

"Lower your voice." I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but Clare you are killing me here." I smiled. I had succeeded.

"Now I understand that that was your plan the entire time. Since you have reached your goal will you tell me?" He figured it out.

"Your eyes." I whispered.

"What?"

Your eyes." I repeated.

"My eyes?" He asked and I nodded up at him.

"What about my eyes?" He questioned clearly confused. I giggled at him.

"They are big, green, and beautiful. They were also what I was thinking of." I explained. He started to blush. Eli is blushing!

"You're blushing." I pointed out.

"You see what you do to me? Make me blush and get me all nervous all the time." He sighed.

"I make you nervous?" I asked in disbelief. I did not see that one coming.

"Yeah." He whispered. I grabbed his hand.

"I like that." I said.

"You like making me nervous?" I nodded.

"All you have to do is kiss me, touch me in any way, or say I love you. Those things work like a charm." He said then slapped his forehead.

"Why did I just tell you that?" He asked more to himself then me but I answered anyway.

"I think it is because somewhere inside of you, you like the fact that you get nervous too."

"Yeah, you can even say stuff like that and I get nervous." He stated while I giggled.

"I'm going to start saying stuff like that more often then." After that he turned serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about this Kyle guy." He said.

"Well stop. He isn't worth your thoughts." I told him.

"Is he worth yours?" He questioned. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why? Do you want him to be?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said with his voice raised.

"Then he isn't." I stated.

"What if I said that I wanted him to be worth your thoughts?" He asked.

"What? Why would you want that?"

"I don't." He replied with a sigh.

"Eli, don't worry about him really. I love you, remember?" I said.

"Yeah. I remember. I love you too." He said. An hour later we finally got to our hotel in London. This is how our trip is supposed to go. We drove from Toronto to Bloomingdale then we came to London and we are going to stay here for a week then we are off to Hamilton to stay there for three days then we will head home. It should be a nice two week vacation.

"We're here!" Eli announced with a sigh of relief when he was parking the car.

"We haven't been in the car that long." I mocked him. He playfully glared at me and gave me a simple kiss on the lips.

"Come on." He said after we got out of the car. After we checked in we all walked into the room. We got a suite this time so there was no need for us to get more than one room. There are three rooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. This place looked like a house it was so big!

"Wow." I breathed.

"You can say that again." Eli said.

"Wow." I repeated.

"I didn't mean that literally." He responded.

"Then why did you tell me to say it again?" I asked.

"Because Clare it- you know what? Never mind." He said with a smile. My stomach growled and Eli started laughing. I blushed madly.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." He said. I nodded with my bright red cheeks.

"Ah, don't blush. It was cute." He told me.

"It was not cute." I said.

"It was too." He corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just get me something to eat!" I demanded. He nodded his head. Right when he was about to ask what was for dinner Cece said,

"Let's order some room service. I'm starving!" We all nodded so Bullfrog made the call. We got a large pizza and a side salad for all of us to split. They weren't kidding when they said it was a large pizza. This thing was huge!

"Oh my gosh!" My mom gasped.

"Bullfrog, are you sure you ordered a large pizza and not humongous?" Cece asked.

"Positive." He replied. We all laughed.

"Well, dig in everybody!" My dad announced.

"How is it?" Eli asked me.

"Yum!"

**Kind of an odd ending I know but I couldn't think of how to end it with one word. So yeah. What do you think of Kyle? Do you like him? Hate him? Let me know in a review! Yeah you know those things you write for me so I can continue the story? Yeah one of those!**

**Oh! I made a twitter account. My username is the same as fanfiction: JDDCdancer1497. Go follow me please! If you do it will tell you when I update and even some sneak peeks to chapters so go and follow!**


	3. No more fighting

**I'm sorry that this is a bit of a late update. I am not having the best week and I didn't really feel like it but I am going to today! Okay, I'm not going to lie I was really wanting 23 reviews by chapter 3 but you guys gave that to me on only two chapters! Thanks so much that was really nice!**

**This chapter is dedicated to The Cliffhanger Girl. She just recently started to read and review my stories and that is just awesome! So this one is for you!**

**Eli's POV**

We all just sat at the table talking after we ate our pizza. We didn't even finish half of it, it was so big. It was about 11:00pm now and I was feeling very tired from driving and, er, fighting with Clare. I yawned and realized that I was even more tired than I thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I announced. They nodded their heads.

"Okay, baby boy! Goodnight!" Cece told me.

"I'll be in there soon." Clare whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and kissed the top of her head before making my way to mine and Clare's room. I got changed and brushed my teeth and not even two minutes later was I in bed. I was so tired but once my head hit the pillow my mind was racing. All I was thinking about was Clare and I. Our relationship has been great but we do fight a lot and I don't understand why. I am going to talk to her about it, soon if I can work up the nerve to. I mean yeah it shouldn't be hard since she is my girlfriend and I love her but I just think that if we talk about our fighting that we will get into a fight. I mean we don't even just fight once a day we fight multiple times a day. I sighed deeply. I heard the door open thirty minutes later I turned my head towards the door and saw Clare.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She said apologetically.

"Nope. I haven't gone to sleep yet." I replied.

"You looked exhausted thirty minutes ago when you came in here though." She pointed out.

"I know. I have a lot on my mind." I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, we can talk tomorrow." I said.

"Oh okay." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that you don't push your feelings away when something is clearly bothering you." She explained.

"I'm not pushing them away. It's just it's late and you need sleep." I told her.

"I'm not even that tired and you clearly cannot fall asleep from what is on your mind. So, if we don't talk about it now we are both just going to lay here wide awake. You thinking about what is bothering you and me trying t figure it out in my mind." I laughed at her.

"What?" She pouted. I extended my arms so she would come lay down next to me. She did and I spooned her from behind. "Why were you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh just your little speech was quite amusing. That's all." I responded. She mouthed an 'oh' and continued to snuggle into me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know. Now tell me." She replied.

"Tell you what?" I questioned even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What is bothering you?" She stated. I sighed.

"Clare, why can't we just talk about it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, why can't we talk about it now?" She asked raising her voice a bit. She stood up which caused me to sit up and look up at her.

"This is what I want to talk about, Clare. Us fighting all the time!" I said gesturing between the both of us.

"Ha! I told you all we do is fight!" She reminded.

"We don't fight all the time just a lot." I corrected. She sighed and sat back down next to me.

"I don't like it." She admitted.

"Well, neither do I." I said to her and put a hand on her back. I started rubbing circles while she softly cried.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered.

"I can't help it. The guy that I'm in love with is telling me that we fight a lot and it is bothering him." She said.

"Isn't it bothering you too?" I asked.

"Of course. Why do you think I said it that one day?" I shrugged my shoulders. Her head looked at me and her eyes lightened. I chuckled at her. Leave it up to her to make me laugh in a time like this.

"You just got an idea didn't you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Alright, lay it on me babe." She glared at me. You see Clare hates it when I call her babe or baby. She finds it disgusting as she explained it to me.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" She warned.

"Not to." I said quietly.

"That's right so don't ever do it again!" She said while crossing her arms.

"Clare, I like it when you get all mad and feisty. It is absolutely adorable. That is why I will continue to do it." I said.

"Oh so you don't find me adorable all the time?" She asked while faking being hurt.

"Well, now that you say that. I do find you adorable all the time." I said and smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Of course, Clare. I love you everything about you." I told her and kissed her tear stained cheeks.

"Why can't we always be this happy or at least more like this and fight a little." She said.

"I'm not sure but we can try and change it." I replied.

"Oh yeah! Which reminds me, I have an idea." She responds.

"I was thinking that whenever one of us-me- gets upset with the other-you-" I chuckled at her. "Shush, and let me finish!" I nodded my head.

"We'll just talk about it. I'll tell you how I'm feeling and we can talk it out besides just fight and get nothing accomplished." She suggested.

"Did you know that you're gorgeous and smart?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and replied,

"Only, because you tell me all the time." I smiled at her.

"Just the way it is supposed to be." I told her.

"So, am I supposed to give you compliments twenty times a day?" She questioned.

"You don't have to, but I would except: Eli, you sexy beast or oh yeah my boyfriend Eli is smoking hot but handsome all at the same time. How does he do it?" She rolled her eyes.

"You do know how smug you are?" She laughed.

"So I've been told. By this one girl actually. Maybe you know her." I said jokingly.

"Let me guess. She is gorgeous and smart?" She played back. I gasped.

"Edwards, are you psychic?"

"It's a gift." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. I tackled her down and started tickling her.

"Eli, Eli! Stop!" She shouted while squirming. I kept going though. She then pushed me off of her and I fell on my butt with a loud thud. I heard Clare gasp.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She asked. Just as I was about to answer the four parents came rushing in.

"Is everything okay? We heard a yell and then a thud." Clare's mother said.

"Baby boy! Are you okay?" My mom asked frantically while helping me up.

"Mom I'm fine. Really I am." I assured her.

"What were you two doing in here?" Cece asked.

"Oh I slipped on the blankets from getting off of the bed to go to the bathroom." I lied.

"Then why did Clare scream, Eli?" Bullfrog asked in a teasing manner. I glared at him.

"He was tickling me." Clare answered.

Oh yeah I'm sure." Bullfrog said.

"That's true. Look, I'm tired. I'm sorry I scared everyone." I said.

"Goodnight." They all said before exiting our bedroom.

"You're a meanie." Clare told me.

"What? I beg to differ." I said.

"Whatever, goodnight Eli." She said before lying down with her back towards me. I sighed but she didn't move. I sighed again but a lot louder this time. Still nothing.

"Humph." I said in a sighing voice and I heard her giggle. She turned her body around so that we were face to face.

"Why are you sighing?" She asked.

"Someone didn't give me a kiss goodnight and didn't let me hold her until she fell asleep." I told her and she rolled he eyes. She gave me a very short kiss and then turned and lied down on her back. I stared at her in disbelief before crawling on top of her.

"Eli!" She gasped.

"Shh! We wouldn't want our parents to come in here again." She nodded her head in a agreement.

"What are you doing?" She whisper shouted.

"Getting myself a proper kiss from the love of my life. Do you have a problem with that?" I didn't give her time to answer before laying my lips on top of hers. I traced the outside of her lips with my tongue before I plunged my tongue into her mouth. We stayed like that for a while and then I separated us but only for a few seconds before going back to her mouth. After the fifth time I did that though I got tired. I rolled off of her and laid beside her.

"Mmm. You made me tired." I pouted.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to have a full on make-out session right before bed." She pointed out.

"Oh it was worth it." She shrugged her shoulders. I gasped and then lightly pushed her.

"Don't act like you didn't love it!" She giggled.

"I never said I didn't." She stated.

"And the truth comes out!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, time for bed." We both got under the covers and lied down onto our backs. That is until she faced me propped up on one elbow.

"Eli?" She softly spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I really love you." She stated. I smiled at her. I was about to respond but she continued,

"Even when we fight and I get mad at you. Even when it seems like I hate you. I still really really love you. Please know that." I nodded.

"I know that. I love you too." I responded. I pulled her down for a kiss. This kiss was not like the one we had a few minutes ago. This one was sweet and sincere. I loved our heated make-out session but I loved this one also. After that she laid back down all tangled up with me. Just the way it is supposed to be.

**Clare's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock it read: 4:36am. I sighed and turned over and came face to face with Eli. I saw his eyes close. Is he awake?

"Eli, are you awake." I whispered.

"No. Leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Eli opened his eyes again and laughed at my reaction.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you awake?" I asked him.

"No, the better question is why are, you awake?" He questioned.

"I wasn't but then I woke up. And why am I telling you this?" He chuckled again.

"Answer me! What were you doing awake?" I repeated. His cheeks started to get red. Okay, I've said this before Eli rarely blushes.

"Are you blushing?" I asked while smiling like an idiot.

"N-no." He stuttered. My smile only grew bigger.

"Hmm, then why are you stuttering? And why are you blushing?" I was confused. He mumbled something but I didn't understand a word.

"What?" I giggled.

"I said," He mumbled the last part. I sighed.

"Eli."

"I was watching you sleep. Okay?" He said finally.

"You were watching me sleep?" He nodded.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I always do if I have a bad dream." He admitted.

"Oh, Eli. Did you have a bad dream?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."He whispered.

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking." He shook his head at me.

"Why would I mind you asking?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Just tell me what it was about." I said calmly. We both sat up with our backs pressed against the headboard. Eli was shaking so I crawled onto his lap. I made sure to sit sideways so then I could see his face.

"It was about you and-" He trailed off giving a shaky sigh.

"And who?" I encouraged.

"Kyle." He whispered. I felt confusion take over my body.

"Okay. What happened?"

"He took you away from me. You looked so happy to be without me." He said.

"Eli, it was just a dream. That will never happen." I told him.

"No. It was a nightmare." He corrected.

"Well, nightmare or not. In reality we are stuck together. Got it?" I asked. He laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"Got it." I turned so that my back was against his chest. He took my hands and intertwined our fingers together. This is the position that we are always in. Ever since we started dating this was like our way of being close to each other if e=we were just sitting there. I was getting sleepy though. I yawned.

"Go back to sleep, my love." Eli said and took his hands from mine. I was instantly disappointed from the loss. But then I felt Eli wrap his arms around me from behind and started to gently tip us over. After three seconds of falling carefully we were both laying on our sides. It was only minutes after that did I feel sleep take over.

***Two hours later***

I awoke this time from something tickling my back. I started to giggle.

"Hey sleepy head!" Eli greeted. I noticed that his arms were no longer wrapped around me but they were holding something. Something that was going up and down my back that was very soft. Every now and then I felt Eli press a small kiss on my back. My shirt was rolled up to my neck in the back so he has easy access. I didn't feel violated or embarrassed because Eli and I have gone swimming together and obviously my bathing suit shows my entire back.

"What are you doing?" I asked in between giggles.

"Oh nothing." He said.

"Liar. That tickles!" I exclaimed.

"Duh! That's why I am doing it!" He told me.

"Just tell me what it is!"

"What what is?" He asked playing dumb.

"Don't act all stupid! What is in your hand?" Thankfully the object wasn't so ticklish that I was gasping for breath but it was enough to make me giggle and squirm.

"I'm not telling you!" He said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"You called me stupid!" He accused.

"No, I said don't act stupid. There is a difference." I pointed out.

"That doesn't matter." He said.

"Please." I pouted and even though he couldn't see my face I know he heard it in my voice. Something he could never resist was my pout. He sighed.

"Can you at least guess first before you make me feel like a jerk with that pout of yours?" I decided I would give that to him.

"Yeah I will."I gladly accepted.

"Yay!" He squealed but immediately cleared his throat and said in a manly voice,

"So, uh." I cut him off.

"Wait! Did you just squeal?" I giggled.

"Do not make fun of me! I'm just excited that for once you are playing my game." He defended.

"For once?" I asked. He nodded but stopped once he saw me glaring.

"Tell me how you feel." He said. I laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It was your idea to talk when you get mad so we don't fight." He explained.

"I'm not mad at you." I clarified. He smiled at me.

"Good."

"Okay, let me guess now." I said.

"Okay and go!" He kept tickling me with this odd object. I thought really hard but I just couldn't think of what it might be that Eli could have in the hotel room.

"I give up!" I announced.

"You didn't even guess!" He said.

"I know but I don't know what it is." I stated. I rolled over onto my back and he hid whatever the object was under the covers.

"Okay. Drum roll please." We were on the bed so I couldn't stomp my feet so I said,

"Thud thud thud thud thud." We both laughed.

"What was that?" He asked once he caught his breath from laughing.

"Your drum roll." I explained shyly.

"That was the worst drum roll ever!" He exclaimed.

"It was not!" I defended myself and well my drum roll.

"You know, it is times like these with you that I will never forget." He said.

"That was really sweet, Eli." I stated in awe.

"Well you know how I am." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes at his smirk and said,

"Can you just tell me what it is already?"

"Okay, but please no drum roll!" He pleaded. I laughed and replied,

"Promise."

"It is a…..feather!" He said while taking the white feather from underneath the sheets.

"Eli?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How in the world do you have a feather?" I questioned.

"You mean you don't have one?" He teased.

"No."

"Oh well I got this one outside." He said.

"Outside? That thing is filthy and loaded with disease. What if I have something now? You have to take me to the hospital right now!" I kept rambling until I heard Eli laugh.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"You really think that I would even touch a feather from outside? Clare, I bought this from a store when I was on vacation last year." He explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"It is full of disease I probably have something now!" He mocked me.

"Whatever."

"You have to take me to the hospital right now!" He kept going as we both got off of the bed.

"Yeah yeah." I responded.

"What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" He asked.

"The best I could have ever asked for." I replied.

"I like that answer." He said while bringing me in for a hug.

"We should probably get dressed now." He nodded in agreement. We took turns getting ready in the bathroom and then opened our bedroom door to see all of our parents staring at us.

"What?" We asked.

"We were just wondering when you were going to come out." My mom said.

"It is only" I looked at my watch "7:22am." I pointed out. They shrugged their shoulders. An uncomfortable silence fell through our hotel room.

"Breakfast?" Eli asked and broke the silence.

"Come on! Let's go get some." Cece exclaimed. Not even five minutes later were we out the door and on our way to breakfast. When the elevator arrived I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked over at Eli and he looked like he was about to punch something or should I say someone. The person in the elevator looked up and his lightened once he saw me.

"Clare?"

**So how did you all like it? Who do you think is in the elevator? I know that there were no Kathy or Kyle in this chapter and expect more chapters like that. This is an EClare story and the are a big part of the story but I also just want some good chapters with just them. Tell me your opinion on that in a review. I'm not going to guilt you into reviewing for me since I had a bad week but it would make me feel better! Thanks!**

**A reminder that I made a twitter account. Username: JDDCdancer1497 Go follow me!**


	4. Realizing us

**Hello people with computers! (Which is, like, everybody) So I am amazed that the sequel is more popular then the first one. Ha! The reason I say that is because I go to the last one and count how many reviews I got for one chapter and see how many I have on this one. Yeah kind of weird but I really want to beat it with getting more reviews on this one. MissLizzie97, your review made me smile like crazy. What you said was a BIG compliment to me. So thank you!**

**We are going to start playing games again so stay tuned, but read the chapter first! Okay here we go!**

**Clare's POV**

"Clare? Hey! I thought that that was you." Kyle said. I put a smile on my face and replied,

"Hey."

"What a coincidence again, that we are staying at the hotel." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, such a coincidence." Eli muttered under his breath. I punched him in the side. He glared at me and started to rub the spot that I hit.

"Well, it was great seeing you again but we are going to breakfast now." Eli said while dragging me into a different elevator.

"Come on." Eli said to our parents. They quickly obliged.

"Who was that?" Cece asked us. I was about to answer but Eli did instead.

"Oh meet Kyle, the guy out to get my girlfriend." Our parents looked confused.

"Eli, he is not-"

"Don't finish that sentence! He is Clare. He even came to our room at the last hotel and asked me to give him your number!" He explained.

"You two are going to be explaining all of this when we get some food." My mom said and we nodded our heads at her. I noticed that Eli walked further away from the rest of the group so I walked right up to him. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. He glanced at me and turned his head again. I sighed but then I heard him say ever so quietly,

"I'm sorry." I smiled. We got to the van and got in then we were off to some breakfast place. I let go of Eli's hand and looked out the window.

"Why did you do that?" Eli whispered into my ear.

"Do what?" I whispered back and I turned to face him. He picked up my hand and held up his then intertwined our fingers but immediately let go. I felt my hand hit the car seat with a flop. I started laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"You couldn't have just said. Why did you let go of my hand." I said.

"Ah, because this way I got you to laugh!" I nodded my head.

"Good point." I grabbed his hand in mine but felt it once again be let go of.

"Nu uh!" He said.

"What now?" I questioned.

"I don't want to hold your hand now." He replied.

"You don't?" I asked as I placed my head right where his ear is. I blew in it and then kissed it.

"Nope." I huffed and sat back in my chair. I started to pout and sigh. Eventually I knew he would give in. And eventually he did.

"Alright alright! Stop doing that!" I laughed at him.

"I still don't understand why when I pout you instantly feel guilty." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It only works on you. It must be one of those Clare special trick things." I don't know why but I once I heard that I started to blush.

"It is special kind of like that blush that is appearing on your face right now." He said. I dove into his chest so that my face could not be seen. I felt him chuckle. He grabbed my face in his hands and brought it up to meet his. We were so close I felt his breath on my face when he whispered,

"Don't worry. You know I love it just like I love you." He then kissed me on the lips. It was short yet sweet. And it kept me wanting more. I sighed softly with a smile on my face. We got to the restaurant and since it was still fairly early we got seated right away. After we all ordered our food Cece said,

"Okay, start talking you two!" We both sighed knowing that it would be a long story. We started from the beginning, you know Eli's plan to tell me he loves me. Even though the already knew about that they didn't know that Kathy had developed feeling for Eli that eventually grew into love. Then we went into telling them how Kathy was at the last hotel and that is where we met her brother. And lastly we told them about the elevator even though they were there.

"That is insane." Cece said. I nodded my head at her. Just as we were about to get up and leave my mom said,

"You two are the greatest couple I have ever seen. I know you two will be just fine. You two are the reason your dad and I are still together. When Eli came over to our house and expressed his love to you it just got us thinking." I looked over at Eli and saw that he was blushing.

"We'll leave you two to talk. We will be waiting in the car." Bullfrog said. They all left and I turned toward the still blushing Eli.

"You talked to my parents?" I asked softly. He nodded his head slowly.

"When?" I questioned.

"The night of the party." He replied. I looked at him.

"What? I had to get permission to date you." He said sweetly.

"Wait, so us walking in the park and us magically running into you?"

"It was all a plan." He responded.

"You had a lot of plans to be with me." He chuckled but nodded his head.

"I guess I am pretty special." I said.

"You are very special especially to me. Which is why, I do not like Kyle being so close to you." He admitted.

"Stop forgetting that I'm your girlfriend and that I'm in love with you, okay?" I stated.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, now let's get back to our parents." I pulled him along. We stepped outside and I started to giggle. I couldn't help it.

"What?" He questioned.

"I just cannot believe that you asked my parents for permission to date me and told them how much you love me." I told him.

"Hmm, well little girl because I did that I did get permission. So ha!" I still could not stop laughing after he said that.

"You are going to get it!" He said teasingly. I started to run to the car and he chased me. Right as I got to the door I felt to arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey." Eli whispered into my ear.

"Hi." I responded before shoving him off of me and got into the car.

"Finally! What were you kids doing in there?" Bullfrog exclaimed.

"Talking. You know the thing you told us to do!" We all laughed and Bullfrog started driving back towards the hotel.

**Kathy's POV**

"Do you like her yet?" I asked my brother Kyle.

"I don't know her." He said.

"Well, get to know her then!" I exclaimed.

"I can't! Her boyfriend hates me. And you know he has a right to! It isn't right for me to be hitting on her." He shouted.

"I'll take care of Eli. You don't need to worry about him." I told him.

"You know, it isn't right for you to be trying to steal him. They are really happy together." He tried to reason but we both knew I wouldn't budge.

"I want out!" He said.

"Well too bad. You can't get out unless you want me to tell mom and dad that-"

"Okay! Alright, fine. Even though this is completely blackmail." I smiled at him.

"Good boy. Now this is what we are going to do."

**Eli's POV**

We got back to the hotel two hours ago and we all have been doing nothing. We have been watching TV and reading. I mean we haven't even been talking. We are lazy!

"You kids should go swimming later!" Cece suggested.

"That is a good idea. I'll go suggest it to Clare." I said before exiting the room and going to ours.

"Hey Clare. Woah, sorry." I just walked in on Clare having just her undergarments on.

"It is fine, Eli. You can come in?" I swallowed hard.

"I can?" I asked hesitantly. She laughed.

"Yes, Eli. It is just like a swim suit." She said.

"I guess that is true. In that case." I said while crossing the room and pulling Clare into a hug. I kissed her lips for two seconds before pushing me away.

"Okay, let me get dressed." She stated.

"Sigh." I said in a sighing voice. We both started laughing.

"So what's up?"She asked after getting dressed.

"What?"

"Didn't you come in here for a reason?" Se questioned.

"A reason? My reason. Oh! My reason." She laughed hard. I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" She yelled. I gave her a smirk.

"My mom said that we should go swimming later." I finally said.

"That sounds refreshing. Okay." She agreed.

"Good."

"What do you want for lunch?" My dad asked while making himself comfortable the couch in Clare and my room.

"Uh, I don't care." I responded then looked at Clare.

"Neither do I." She said.

"Okay, sushi it is then!" My dad teased and went into the other room to tell them. Let me make myself clear: Clare absolutely despises sushi! And everybody knows it. Ten minutes later sushi was arrived at our door. We were all at the dining room table eating this raw fish except for Clare. She was just looking at it. I chuckled.

"Come on. There is a fast food place down the street. I'll take you to it." I said while getting up.

"No no. It is okay." She assured me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"We will be back soon." I shouted out to our parents. We walked to Morty and got into him.

"Thank you, Eli." She said.

"No problem ba-" I almost said babe. She was glaring at me. I laughed at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized. She seemed like she forgave me even though she didn't verbalize it.

***At Fast Food***

"Uh oh. Don't freak out." Clare warned.

"What are you talking-" I was interrupted with,

"Oh, hey guys! What a surprise." Kathy said. I sighed deeply.

"Hi." Clare responded in a small voice and I just said nothing.

"Kathy, where did you go? Oh!" Kyle said while smiling. Kill me now.

"It has been too long!" Kathy exclaimed while pulling me into a hug.

"Um, should we hug?" Kyle asked Clare. She better say no.

"No." That's my girl! I tried pulling away but Kathy's grip was tight.

"Let go of me now." I demanded. She still held on.

"Kathy." Kyle said. Oh my gosh! This girl is nuts!

"Kathy, get off _my _boyfriend now. And I mean now!" Mmm, I like Clare jealous. Let's just say Kathy let go immediately after that.

"I'm not hungry anymore Eli. Let's just go." She told me.

"Oh. You don't have to leave because-" Kyle started but Clare cut him off.

"We are leaving." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. She looked inside and saw that they were still looking so she grabbed my face and kissed me. Well, more like shoved her tongue down my throat forcefully but obviously I didn't care. So I kissed her back. When we pulled away she let go of me and started to walk to Morty. I followed her. I wanted to talk to her but decided against it since she was still pretty fired up. When we arrived at the hotel she walked to our bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"What happened with her?" Bullfrog asked me.

"Kathy and Kyle happened. Dad, they are going to ruin our relationship!" I exclaimed.

"Which it seems to me like that is exactly what they want. You just can't give them the satisfaction." He told me. I nodded my head and thanked him before going into the room that Clare was in. I expected her to be mad and pacing around but to my surprise she wasn't. She was lying on the bed crying. I hate seeing her cry. One good thing about this time is that I didn't make her cry.

"Clare." I said softly while sitting on the bed. I had my back pressed against the headboard. The second I sat down was the second that curled up in my lap.

"Why does she have to love you?" She asked in between her sobs.

"I don't know but just like you told me you can't forget that I'm your boyfriend and that I'm in love with you." She looked up at me.

"I'm in love with you too. But the problem is so is she." She replied.

"But you are my girlfriend." I clarified.

"Yeah but you don't have to be. We could break-"

"Don't! Don't say that we could because we aren't going to. And it doesn't matter that she loves me. All that matters is that I love you, which I do and you love me which." I trailed off so she could finish.

"Which I do." She smiled when I pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap facing me.

"Good. Then that is all that matters. We can handle Kathy and Kyle because our love is so strong." I said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked on my lips.

"Anything." I replied.

"Promise me that if Kathy does try something you'll tell me. I don't want to find out later by her or anyone else for that matter. I want to hear it from you." I nodded.

"I promise."

"My dad said that their goal is to break us up." I told her. She sighed deeply.

"But he also said that all we have to do is not give them the satisfaction. They will most likely be at the pool when we are since it seems like they are following us everywhere we go. So when they try stuff let's just ignore them." I stated.

"I love that idea." She said.

"You know what I love? Your idea. With the whole talking instead of fighting. Very brilliant." I told her.

"We haven't gotten into a fight yet to even use it though." She pointed out.

"See! It is working already!" I teased.

"I love you?" I stated like a question.

"Why did you say that like you were asking me?" She asked.

"I have no idea. It just came out that way." I said shyly. She just laughed.

"I love you too?" She mocked.

"Oh whatever!" I tickled her. Shocker, right? I do it all the time. Once I stopped she said,

"You know you tickle me an awful lot." I smiled at her.

"Get used to it because that is not about to change." I informed her. She just rolled her eyes.

**Clare's POV**

It was now 9:00pm. We ate dinner, we had some more of the giant pizza from the previous night, and Eli and I were getting ready to go swimming. I came out of the bathroom with my bathing suit on. I blushed when I noticed Eli staring at me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked. This was something I loved about Eli. He would tell me I'm beautiful when I'm in a bikini instead of saying I'm hot or sexy. It makes me feel good because then I know he isn't in our relationship just for my body.

"You know what you are a bit too beautiful. Hold on." He said while walking towards his suit case and started digging through it.

"Here, put these on." He said while handing me one of his shirts and sweat pants. I gave him a funny look.

"You are making me swim in these?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. If you don't put them on I'll put them on for you." He sang while walking into the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes he gave me because I knew that would put them on me and I would just be way too embarrassed if he did that. So I decided to just swim in what he wants me to. He came out of the bathroom with pretty much the exact same thing he made me put on.

"Eli we have gone swimming before and you nor I wore sweats!" I exclaimed.

"Yes but we were in private." I rolled my eyes.

"We are going down to the pool now." I announced.

"Okay! Don't forget it closes at midnight!" My mom said. We nodded and walked out the front door. We went to the elevator and rode it down to the ground level. The pool wasn't far from our room at all. Eli grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder and only one minute later did we arrive at the pool. It was completely empty. Let's hope it stays that way.

"Eli, do I really have to stay in these?" I asked. He sighed and replied,

"If you really don't want to then no you don't." He got into the pool with his sweats on and all. I decided that I would just keep them on as well. I got into the pool and swam towards Eli.

"You didn't have to keep them on." He told me.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable then I will." I replied. I swam back over to the steps and sat down on them.

"You know normally people come into pools to swim. Not sit on the steps to get into it." I laughed at his comment. I gestured for him to come over to where I was and of course he obeyed. I scooted him so that he was right in front of me and I jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What am I? Your personal boat?" He asked and I nodded at him. He chuckled.

"I love you." I leaned in to kiss his lips but he pulled away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just go under water for a second." He told me.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He demanded. I nodded and went under. Two seconds later I felt his lips on mine. He is giving me an underwater kiss? That is so adorable. We came up a little later.

"Awe! Eli that was so sweet and adorable!" I squealed. He blushed again.

"Eh, I thought you would like it." He said.

"Why are you blushing then?" I asked.

"Because it was really sappy." He replied. I laughed.

"Maybe, but I still loved it!" I stated.

"Good." I then felt something very cold hit my back.

"Ah!"

**Yeah, so review!**

**Oh and game time! I really want to get to 50 reviews soon! Maybe this chapter. I highly doubt it will happen but maybe you can prove me wrong! The 51****st**** reviewer gets the chapter dedicated to them! YAY!**


	5. Going to get even

**Because you are all so amazing I was only two shy of my review goal! So thanks! You are all fantastic! =D I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I have black ants swarming in my room so that is why. I was requested to do some more of the Kathy and Kyle part so that is what I shall do!**

**MissLizzie97, you'll get one, one day!**

**ashly carmon, your review was sweet! Thanks.**

**Eli's POV**

"Ah!" I heard Clare scream. I swam over to her as quickly as possible.

"Clare, what happened?" I asked frantically then felt something cold hit my face. When I finally got the water out of my eyes I saw Kyle standing there with a squirt gun with Kathy standing right next to him. I looked over at Clare and saw that she had a look of disbelief written all over her face as she stared up at them. I leaned in and whispered into her ear,

Remember, we are not going to let them get to us." She only nodded her head. She smiled at them and I instantly knew that she was putting on an act and actually pretending to not care.

"Hey you two! You should join us. This water feels great." She said. Then took my hand and swam away. After that Kathy and Kyle just stayed on their side and we stayed on ours. I was is currently making out with Clare when we heard Kyle scream,

"I don't hear much talking over there!" I pulled away from Clare and rolled my eyes.

"That is because I'm making out with her!" I shouted back. Clare smacked my stomach.

"Eli!" She shrieked. I shrugged my shoulders

"What? I am! Well, I was." I told her.

"We are in public!" Kathy said to us.

"You know what! You are right! Come on Clare, let's go somewhere private. You know like our room?" I suggested. I could tell Clare was trying hard not to laugh when we heard Kathy scoff.

Goodnight!" Clare squealed after we got out of the pool. I picked her up bridal style and carried her the whole way to our room.

"Did you two have a good time swimming?" Cece asked. We both nodded.

"Yes, a very good time." I said while putting Clare down. I kissed her cheek.

"Where is everyone else?" Clare asked.

"They went to bed. And now so am I. Night, you two! Do not stay up too late!" She called and then went into her room. I heard Clare giggle and then stated,

"I'm wet. I'm going to go take a shower." I nodded my head.

"Okay, love."

"Do you know how sweet you are?" She asked.

"Hm, no. I don't. Why don't you tell me?" I responded in a teasing way.

"Ha-ha. I will not now." She said before skipping off to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and then lied down on the bed. I felt a wet environment around me but didn't think anything of it. I heard the bathroom door open and Clare giggling.

"What?" I asked her.

"You are all wet lying on the bed. You do realize that we now have to sleep in that exact spot you are lying in." Oh crap! That is why I felt something wet! I shot up from the bed and heard Clare's giggles turn into full on laughs.

"Laugh it up all you want. You have to sleep there too!" I pointed out.

"I know. I think it is funny though." She replied. " Now go take a shower!" She demanded. I laughed and kissed her lips softly.

"I will be right back." I told her and entered my bathroom.

**Kyle's POV**

"Can you believe them? They were flirting right in front of us!" Kathy said as she stomped out of the pool.

"They are in a relationship." I pointed out.

"I don't care! They shouldn't be flaunting it in front of the two that are in love with them." She exclaimed.

"Correction; you are in love with him. I don't even know Clare. I mean sure she is cute but I don't know a thing about her." I admitted.

"Exactly! You need to get to know her! It is what I have been telling you this entire time!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"How am I supposed to tear her away from Eli, huh? That guy is always around her." I said.

"Excuse me! Eli is not some guy! He is the one I'm in love with."

"May I remind you that Clare is also? And she is the one Eli loves not you!" I bluntly stated. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She started walking back to our room. I did not follow her until she turned around and questioned,

"Kyle, are you coming?" I quickly started walking behind her. Kathy is scary when she is mad. Actually, she is scary at all times. Always has been and probably always will be. I chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at? Do you enjoy my pain?" She screamed.

"Yes my dearest sister. I love it when you are sad and cry." I sarcastically stated. She rolled her eyes and shoved me.

"Shut up!" She replied. I laughed at her once again but this time she joined. I must say these are the moments that I love with my sister.

"Ugh, where is the key card?" She grunted while looking in her purse frantically.

"I have it." I said holding it up.

"Well, don't just stand there! Unlock it!" She demanded. In case you haven't noticed she does that a lot. Demands I mean. I unlocked the door and she immediately stomped her way into the room. Girls! What can you do?

"I'm going to get ready for bed!" She called from the bathroom.

"You do that!" I yelled back.

"You know you could be a bit nicer to me" She said as she came out of the bathroom with a hairbrush in hand. "I am your-"

"Younger sister." I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Younger or not I am still your sister. We're family! So be nice." She told me.

"Do you really want to start that game? Kathy, you are the one who is blackmailing me!" I reminded.

"It is for a good cause." She is trying to defend herself but it will not work on me.

"Oh yeah, trying to break two really nice people up who are in love is such a good cause!" I sarcastically replied.

"Well, it is a good cause for me!" She admitted.

"You know what you are? You are a selfish brat! You would destroy anything and anyone just to make sure you have what you want and for you to be happy." I said.

"I wouldn't hurt you." She stated.

"Well now that is a lie because you are hurting me with this blackmailing stuff. Don't you see that Eli doesn't love you? Do you not see that he never will! Especially if you take him away from the one thing that makes him happy! Even if he did agree to go out with you I can assure you that he would be miserable. Go back into the bathroom and take a good look in the mirror and figure out why you are doing this. If you really do love Eli you would let him be with Clare. Which is why I think you don't really love him at all you just do not want Clare with him." After I finished my speech I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. I know I was being harsh but someone has to say it.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli, I'm getting all wet again!" I complained. We were laying in bed now and since Eli just had to lay on the bed wet, we are now getting wet again.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"You are forgiven. It just feels weird. Doesn't it?" I said.

"Yeah kind of. Here, come here." He gestured his hand to come over to him. I was confused though I was laying right next to him. I couldn't really get any closer.

"Um, Eli I am as close to you as it gets. I mean I know you love me and all but I can't get any closer to you." I pointed out.

"As close at it gets? What? Clare, I meant lay on top of me." He said.

"Eli!" I shrieked while jumping out of the bed. He started to shake his head as he sat up.

"No no no no not like that! I just meant lay on me so you will not get wet." He reassured. I felt my cheeks rise with a familiar red color as I looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh." I muttered. I heard Eli laughing but I didn't dare look up. I felt his hand brush the bottom of my chin to raise my head. I shook my head no.

"Love, it is alright. You do not need to be embarrassed." He said. I pushed him on the chest so that he would fall back and lie back down. I got in next to him and made sure my back was facing him. I curled into a ball and stayed like that for who knows how long. I felt Eli put his hand on my shoulder and he started to sing softly. It was very amusing because it wasn't a song but just a bunch of words he out together that made no sense at all. I laughed even harder when he started to sing badly.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my singing, I'm trying my best." He said and then started to sing badly again. My laughs only grew louder. I turned around to face him. I knew he was putting on a show so that I would face him. Well, congratulations to him, it worked!

"Thank you." I whispered. He leaned down and placed the gentlest kiss on my lips I have ever gotten in my life.

"You do not ever need to be embarrassed when you are around me. Never ever ever." He reassured me. I smiled at him and nodded. I surprised him and kind of myself also when I climbed on top of him and laid my head down right where his heart was. It was beating at lightning speed.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" I asked.

"Why is yours?" He shot back.

"Touché. You still get nervous around me?" I asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yeah. Especially when you just all of a sudden lay on top of me." He said. I laughed and placed my chin on his chest so that I could look into his forest green eyes.

"I love you."I said to him right before I kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep mister! You need rest!" I told him before putting my head down on his chest. We moved around a little bit until we were both comfortable and once we found it, we were asleep in just minutes.

Snap!

I awoke from a flashing light. I opened my eyes and saw my parents and Eli's parents standing over us and of course Cece had her camera in her hand.

"Hey." I whispered trying to be as quiet as possible so that I didn't wake up Eli.

"You two are adorable!" Cece squealed.

"Yes but why are you on top of him?" My mom asked while crossing her arms. I looked down and realized that we hadn't moved from the position we fell asleep in.

"Oh, Eli got the bed all wet and it felt weird and he didn't want me to be uncomfortable so he told me to lay on him." I explained. All parents nodded their heads while smiling.

"Well, Clare bell wake him up and come to the dining room area. I made pancakes!" Bullfrog exclaimed.

"Actually I made them." Cece said while slapping her husband in the stomach. I laughed.

"Okay, we will be right out." I told them then they all exited the room. I detangled myself from Eli and got off of him. Not so surprisingly Eli didn't wake up. I shook him and called out his name but nothing was waking my sleeping boyfriend up.

"You know what if there was a fire in our house and you didn't wake up? The flames are right there. What would you do?" I asked him.

"I would put you over my shoulder and carry you out and make sure that no matter what you are safe." Eli replied. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were open and that smirk of his was on his face.

"Eli! How long were you awake?" I asked.

"Our parents came in here telling me to keep my eyes closed because they were taking a picture then Bullfrog suggested that I pretend to be asleep." He shrugged his shoulders. I slapped him.

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped out of our room. I wasn't exactly mad but I have never liked to be tricked and probably never will. I heard Eli following me.

"I love you." He shouted.

"I love you too, son!" Bullfrog exclaimed. We all started laughing. Bullfrog can be such a character sometimes. We took our seats at the table and I whispered in Eli's ear that I loved him too. He smiled and kissed my lips. Then we all just started eating, talking, and laughing. This trip is so much fun! It is going to be so sad when it is over. I shook my head and got those thoughts out of my mind. I didn't want to think about that yet. We still have over half of our vacation left.

**Kathy's POV**

I didn't get any sleep last night. I was up all night thinking about what Kyle had told me. Yeah I can admit that I want myself to be happy and I maybe just a little bit think of I before others but that is just my personality. I am not about to change. As for what he said about me not loving Eli is a complete lie and he knows it. He knows I am head over heels for him. I wish I was not. It sure would make a lot of things simpler. I sighed. I looked over at Kyle's bed and asked,

"Are you awake?"

"Did not go to sleep once last night." He replied.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been the best sister lately. I'll try to change but I still am going after Eli. You and I both know very well that I am in love with him." He sighed but nodded.

"I just wish there was another Eli out there that you could love. I don't like what you are doing and never will. I am sorry about what I said but everything I did say I think is true. I'm sorry to say that but at least one of us needs to be honest." He told me then turned over onto his other side ignoring me. I got up and went to my purse. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. After a few rings the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clare. It is Kathy." I said in a fake cheery voice.

"Oh um hi." She said awkwardly.

"Listen my brother and I were wondering if you and Eli wanted to spend the day together. My parents want some alone time so we were going to go out." I explained.

"Um, let me ask Eli." She said. I waited for a few minutes before she returned.

"Sure. That would be nice. Meet us at the entrance in let's say an hour." She suggested.

"That sounds perfect! See you then!" I hung up the phone.

"I really hate this." Kyle said.

"Get used to this because from now on you need to win Clare over. Make her like you! I do not know how many times I need to tell you that!" I demanded.

"Mood change, much?" He teased. I threw a pillow at him and hit is face.

"Ow." He shrieked.

"Yeah! That is what you get! Now get up and get ready!" I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Eli's POV**

"Ugh! Why did I agree to this?" I asked Clare.

"I don't know but remember we are not letting them get to us. We can handle it." She said.

"Okay, but if one of us ever gets uncomfortable let's say Mary had a little lamb where ashes fell down." She looked at me oddly.

"How about we say something that oh I don't know makes sense or give away that it is a code." She said right before busting out laughing.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" I questioned.

"How about something like I don't feel well or fake a phone call from our parents." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that probably is better." I said.

"You think?" She teased.

"Oh whatever. You still love me." I stated.

"And you still love me." She pointed out.

"That is very true." I went in for a kiss but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek.

"Ouch. Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Nope. I just didn't feel like kissing you." She replied.

"Oh you just didn't feel like kissing me?" I asked before carrying her to the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

"Eli, what are you going to do?" She asked frightened.

"Kiss you. What else?" I didn't let her respond I just kissed her on the lips. We stayed like that for a long time. When I did pull away she said,

"We are late."

"Good." That deserved a smack to the back of my head. I chuckled at her and pulled her hand so that she stood up.

"Let's go get this nightmare over with." I told her. She laughed. Our parents had already left so it was just us. I grabbed a card key and we headed out the door. It took us about three minutes to walk to the entrance. We saw Kathy and Kyle standing there waiting.

"Sorry we are late!" Clare exclaimed.

"That's fine." Kathy reassured us. I looked at Kyle and noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to Clare what so ever. That is odd he normally seems so into her.

"Are you ready?" Kathy asked.

"Yes."

**So leave a review for me. Please! I would be so thankful!****  
><strong>


	6. A day together

**So I wasn't going to update again but I will not be able to update until sometime in the middle of next week and figured that wouldn't exactly be fair to you because you are all such amazing reviewers! So today will be the last update for a while because of these stupid black ants! I'm sorry but as soon as I can I will update!**

**Since I want to beat part one of this story (A Twist To Jealousy) I only need 201 more reviews to reach my goal! Sounds like a lot but let's just take it one chapter at a time and see where it takes us!**

**degrassibear, you saying I have talent made my day super amazing! Thank you so much. You are pretty darn fabulous yourself!**

**eclaregoldsworthy, you will find out what she is blackmailing him with in a later chapter!**

**This is dedicated to: ilovetaylorswift13. Congratulations you were reviewer number 51! Whoo!**

**Eli's POV**

Let's just say I was having a horrible time already and we haven't even gone to one place yet. We have been walking for about ten minutes now and we were all pretty much silent. It shocked me that everybody was so quiet. Normally, Kathy and Kyle would be talking up a storm and Kathy would fail at flirting with me as I watched Kyle make moves on my Clare. This just wasn't normal. Something was obviously going on.

"So where do you all want to go first?" Kathy asked. No one really responded we all just shrugged.

"You can pick, Kathy." Kyle said with mild annoyance in his voice. I looked at him strangely. I felt someone punch my side. I looked over at Clare.

"Why are you staring at him?" She whispered. I got really close to her and whispered my reply in her ear.

"Do you notice how odd they are acting toward one another?" She nodded at me. I leaned back into her.

"I am just trying to figure out why."

"Stop it! You are making us feel left out!" Kathy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Well, that is odd." She huffed and walked into the first store she saw. When we all followed her though we saw that it was not exactly a store but a visitor's guide. Kathy suggested that we just leave because this place was just a waste of time. Clare on the other hand said we should stay and ask what there is to do around here. Of course we went with the latter much to Kathy's despite. When we were finally next in line I asked the lady working at the desk.

"Excuse me but we are on vacation and we were wondering what there is to do around here that is fun and kid friendly." She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, there is a golf course just down the street. That is always a good time." She responded. The four of us seemed to like that idea so we decided to do that. She gave us the directions and we thanked her. Once we were outside I told Clare,

"It was a great idea to ask, love." I kissed her cheek.

"Well, it just seemed logical." She replied. It was hard not to laugh because Kathy's face went from a look of disgust to a look of shock. Clare just totally slammed her and I don't even think she realizes it.

"Let's just get this nightmare over with." Kathy stated.

"You know if you do not want to come with us you don't have to. Eli and I can just go." Clare said. Kathy was fuming at this point and I could no longer contain my laughter. I even saw a slight smile on Kyle's face.

"No, I am going Clare." Kathy replied.

"Okay then let's go!" Clare said very chipper. Clare grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the direction of the golf course.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She responded. I heard Kathy scoff. Oh yeah this day is going to be super fun!

**Kathy's POV**

Ugh, they are so annoying. I mean really? Do they have to be all lovey dovey with me right here! Maybe they are doing it on purpose. Yeah, that is it! They think that they can trick me? Well, they are so wrong. And I just stepped up my game. I walked right in between them so that their hands would no longer be together. I smiled at Eli.

"So, have you ever played golf before?" You see if he has then I have not. If he has not I have so then I or he can teach the other.

"Yes I have but Clare hasn't. I get to teach her today! I have been dying to do that for forever, huh Clare?" He replied.

"Yes, that is true. One time he even pretended to die just because I refused to go." She laughed at the memory.

"I haven't ever played before either." I said sounding nice even giving a soft smile. I heard Eli hum a bit before asking,

"Hey, Kyle. Have you ever played golf?"

"Yes I have. Kathy, remember when we were in California visiting Aunt Bethany and we went golfing that time?" He said. Is he kidding right now?

"No, I didn't go. It must have been her daughter that went with you." I stated trying to cover up my brother's mess.

"But she doesn't-" He trailed off.

"It must have been her, right?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah silly me." Kyle said stupidly. I heard Eli hum again. That is so adorable. Everything he does is adorable because well he is just adorable himself.

"Excuse me, Kathy." Eli told me before pushing me to the back a bit so that he could hold Clare's hand again. I rolled my eyes. I was about to interrupt them again but noticed that we were at the golfing place so I decided against it. There is plenty of time for that later. We went up to the place where you pay and get the equipment. Of course Eli paid for him and Clare but then just walked away! Didn't even offer to pay for me or well I guess us. I mean we didn't exactly offer to pay for them but why would I pay for the girl that has the guy I'm in love with? It just doesn't make sense to me. We walked to the first hole and set the stuff up. We decided to walk to each hole instead of use one of those cart things. I'm not the best in school but hey! I'm hot and that is what really matters!

"So who goes first?" I asked.

"I think Eli should." Clare suggested. He looked at her.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because I said so and you will do it because you love me." Clare explained. I just threw up in my mouth.

"I cannot and will not argue with that. I'll go first." He said before putting his ball down. He did a few practice swings and then actually swung and hit the ball perfectly.

"Good job, Eli!" Clare said. I rolled my eyes. I'll show her the proper way to do that. I walked in front of Eli and gave him the biggest hug ever. I wanted to kiss him but did not because I want to do that when we are alone.

"That was amazing, Eli! Just simply amazing." I said once I let go. He nodded at me and made me let go of him. I frowned from the loss and then I saw Eli go over to Clare. He told her that she was up next. She said she needed help. Poor girl so desperate she has to beg Eli to help her play golf. After Clare failed miserably, maybe she really is that bad at golf, it was my turn. Before I went over there though I pushed Kyle hard enough so that he fell down and rolled down the hill we were on.

"Oh no! Kyle!" Clare exclaimed she ran after him just like I suspected. She is too much of a goody goody two shoes if you know what I mean.

"Can you help me, Eli?" I asked. He sighed but nodded. To my disappointment he didn't go behind me and wrap his arms around me like he did with Clare he only showed me the move before handing me the club telling me to try. I really tried to not hit it well but I was cursed with an amazing golfing talent that I hit it almost as perfectly as he did.

"Wow, good job for your first hit. At least when Clare says she hasn't played she is actually horrible at it." He told me.

"Hey! I heard that!" Clare exclaimed. I saw Kyle limping next to her. I didn't push him that hard. He is such a baby.

"Dude, are you okay?" Eli asked him. Such a gentlemen!

"Yeah, I'll be fine but I do not think I can play golf." Kyle replied.

"Well, why don't we just leave then?" Eli suggested.

"We paid to play golf!" I said.

"It is not about the money though. Your brother is hurt." Clare told me.

"Says the girl that never pays for herself." I shot back.

"Excuse me? You do not talk to her like that, do you understand?" Eli hissed at me. I nodded in reply.

"Let's just go get some food instead." Clare said. The three of them agreed and I didn't want Eli to be mad at me so I agreed also.

**Clare's POV**

We got a taxi cab because Kyle could not walk. I felt bad for him. His ankle was getting all swollen and everything. I suggested we take him to the hospital but he refused saying that he will be fine. We arrived at this quaint restaurant and everyone agreed that we could definitely eat there. It was not crowded so we were sated fairly quickly. Our usher guided us to a booth that seated four people exactly. Eli gestured for me to get in first and I did. Then I felt the booth bounce up and down and saw Kyle sitting right next to me.

"Ow." He hissed. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I tripped over my foot." He said. I nodded my head.

"Oh is your foot's name Kathy's hand?" I asked him. He started laughing. I could tell he was in a lot of pain once I took my eyes off of him though Kathy was forcing Eli into the seat next to her across from Kyle. I rolled my eyes at how 'subtle' she is being. Our waitress came up to us asking for drink orders a few minutes later. I kid you not she flirted with Eli once she got there. Kathy growled at the waitress and then the she left. Once she came back with our drinks she asked,

"Are you four on a double date?" Eli and I choked on our drinks and Kathy replied,

"Yes."

"Actually, these two are brother and sister and my girlfriend is way over there in that corner." Eli corrected.

"Isn't your seating arrangement a bit odd then?" She asked.

"Yes actually it is very odd and uncalled for." I agreed. I do not know where that came from and I could tell Eli thought the same thing because he was just staring at me with that ridiculous smirk on his face. We gave our order to her and with that she left our table.

"I have to go to the restroom." I announced even though I didn't have to. Kyle with little difficulty got up. I thanked him and then turned to Eli.

"Will you escort me?" I asked and I knew he immediately caught on.

"Yes." He got up an we walked where Kathy nor Kyle could see or hear us.

"I am not liking this." I told him and his response was a kiss. I smiled at him.

"Is that your new code for after we eat let's get out of here fast?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"I don't know what it is but something is off between them." He told me.

"Oh yeah I know. I see it too. It is a bit weird." I responded.

"Come on." He said. We walked back hand in hand. I sat down next to Kathy and winked at Eli. He then sat next to Kyle.

"Why did you two switch?" Kathy asked in a pouty voice.

"Hm, something new and different. Change is a positive thing." I responded and repressed a giggle. Eli looked at me and smirked. Kathy frowned and said to Eli,

"I miss you. It is like you are one mile away!"

"When in reality I am not even one foot away from you. Hm." He responded while grabbing my hand. I felt another hand in the mix and immediately realized that it was Kathy. That's it!

"Mary had a little lamb where ashes fell down!" I exclaimed. Out of all the possibilities I said the lame one Eli suggested? They were all looking at me weirdly but then I glared at Eli and he had a look in his eyes that said 'oh'.

"I'm sorry to say that we must cut this short. Clare and I must be on our way now. I hope your foot feels better Kyle." Eli said before the two of us got out of the booth and made our way outside.

**Kyle's POV**

"What did she just say?" I asked Kathy.

"I have no idea. She is odd. I do not understand why Eli chose her." She replied.

"And not you, you mean?" I questioned. She nodded her head in response.

"I think she is pretty amazing myself." I stated not really meaning to.

"Wait? What? Did you just- Kyle, do you like her?" I could feel my cheeks get redder by the second and I knew that I just ruined myself.

"What changed?" She asked.

"Well, you know how when you so rudely pushed me? The first time not the second." I responded.

"Yeah and I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention." She apologized.

"It is fine. Anyway, when she came down to help me I don't know it was just everything in that moment that made my heart skip a beat and I got extremely nervous. I was stuttering like an idiot." I admitted/ Kathy squealed.

"Tell me everything!"

***Flashback***

Rolling down a hill isn't as fun as you would think especially when you land on your back at the bottom. I saw Clare running towards me in a panic mode.

"Kyle, are you alright? What happened?" She asked in an angelic.

"I'm okay. I am not really sure. I must have tripped. Clumsy me, eh?" I said as a attempt at a lame joke. She leaned over me and for the first time I saw just how big and beautiful her eyes are.

"Did you hit your head?" She questioned. I shook my head no.

"You h-hav-ve pret-ty eyes." I told her in awe. It was like I was star struck but with just an ordinary girl. No she was far from ordinary but she was not a celebrity either. She was real. She is real.

"So I have been told." She replied with a slight giggle. She put her arm around me and I swear I heard fireworks go off.

"Ouch, my foot hurts." I screeched out in pain. She bent down and lifted my jeans. My whole body felt flushed.

"Your ankle is swelling a little. It may be sprained or broken. Maybe even fractured." She told me.

"Since when did you go to medical school?" I teased. She blushed slightly and replied,

"Well, I read a lot." I chuckled at her.

"That does not surprise me. You are highly intelligent." I said.

"You think I'm smart?" She asked.

"The smart-test." I responded. Then we were finally back up the hill when Clare said,

"Hey! I heard that!"

***Flashback End***

"So now will you help me get Eli?" She asked.

"I already am because someone is blackmailing me. Besides just because I kind of like Clare does not mean I want to take her away from her happiness." I pointed out.

"When you have fallen in love with her you will feel differently." She said.

"I doubt I am going to fall in love with her and still then I wouldn't. Do you remember the little speech I gave you about if you really love someone then you would really just want them to be happy even if that is being happy with someone else?" I reminded.

"Well, then do not fall really in love." She stated.

"So does that mean you don't really love Eli?" I shot back.

"N-no! I-I just said that to you because y-you are nice and I am-"

"Mean?" I suggested. She glared at me.

"I love Eli! I am in love with Eli! Stop telling me I am not in love with him." She demanded once again.

"Okay, I'm sorry I keep saying that." I told her.

"You are forgiven. Now, do we need to go to urgent care? I will take you there if you need to go." She said. There are some times where Kathy actually acts like she cares about me. I really like these moments. It reminds me of the time before all of the Eli stuff. Truthfully, I miss my sister heck of a lot more then I would ever admit to her. At least not admit anytime soon.

"I think we should probably go. Just in case." She nodded her head and helped me out of the booth. After paying for our meals we went outside and got a cab. That took us to the hospital where we would find out if I am seriously injured or if I am fine and only in pain.

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I were lying on our bed watching some movie that was on TV. Our parents were still out so we were there alone.

"Thank you." Clare whispered.

"For what, darling?"I responded.

"Thank you for loving me, caring for me, taking care of me and everything else you do for me." She explained.

"Always." I stated.

"I will hold you to that, Goldsworthy." She teased.

"And I will succeed in that challenge." I teased back.

"I am sure you will." She said while rolling her eyes.

"What? You do not think I can do it?" I asked.

"No, I do. That is my point. You will do anything and everything to prove to me that you can succeed at whatever challenge or request I may give to you." She stated. All of a sudden my phone started to ring. I was thinking that it had to be Cece or Bullfrog so I answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I answered. To my surprise it was Kathy. This cannot be good.

"Hey. I was just calling to let both you and Clare know that I took Kyle to urgent care and we found out that he has a pretty bad sprain on his ankle." She told me.

"Oh, is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doctor gave him some medicine for the pain and swelling so he should be alright in a day or two." She responded.

"Send him our best wishes." I stated.

"Will do! Goodbye, Eli." Then I heard nothing. I noticed that she had hung up.

"Who was that?" Clare asked me.

"That was Kathy. She said that Kyle's ankle is sprained but that the doctor gave him some medicine for the pain and swelling." Clare nodded her head at me. We stayed silent for some time before Clare said,

"You know when he fell down and I went to check on him?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well, he told me I was really smart and that I have pretty eyes." She told me. That jerk!

"I knew it! He totally likes you. I am not okay with that." I admitted.

"Yeah and Kathy is in love with you but I trust you. Don't you trust me?" She stated. It took me a few seconds before nodding my head.

"Eli?" She questioned.

"Yes, I trust you." I said with irritation in my voice. My eyes widened when I realized that I had just snapped at her. I rarely do that and when I do I feel like a huge jerk. I am on par with Kyle right now.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! I do trust you with everything I have. It his him I do not trust, Clare!" I said.

"I would not exactly say that I trust Kathy either but I trust that you love me and will not do something stupid. I deal with it and you are going to have to deal with it too. You cannot make someone not like me just because you are my boyfriend." She pointed out.

"I don't know if I am able to just deal with it the way you mean, Clare." I responded. I heard her sigh and get up off the bed.

"Well, until you do I will be in the living room taking a nap on the couch." She told me.

"Clare, you can sleep in here." I tried but she didn't budge. She opened the door and looked back at me and said,

"Goodbye."

**So it is a tad bit longer then normally but you love it! Do not lie and say you don't because I know you do! Lol. Anyway, how did you like it? What do you think about Kyle now? Let me know!**

**Also, about the whole golf course situation I know that was completely unrealistic but it is fiction so it doesn't have to be! =D**

**Review for me? Please with sugar or whatever you like!**


	7. Slipping away

**You all are very amazing! It means so much to me that you review! This story is a lot of fun to write and I am glad you all enjoy it!**

**EliandClare414, I am glad you found my stories and like them! Getting new readers to my stories is really awesome to me!**

**The Cliffhanger Girl, thank you for the advice on putting more Kathy and Kyle into the story. It is harder for me to write but I will try! I am glad you liked it more though!**

**You all said you liked Kyle but now do not or you like him but you do not like the fact that he likes Clare. SPOILER! You will like and dislike him in this story. Okay enough about that! **

**Eli's POV**

I have no idea what to do. I hate when Clare is mad at me. She is also not one of those girls that will just come crawling back to you. You have to work for her forgiveness. I like that about her; actually I love that about her. I love everything about her. How do I get her to see how upset I am? That is it! I smiled and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and put on comfortable clothes. I sat on the bed and took about twenty pictures with my phone clearly stating how alone and sad I am. I put on my best pouting face and sent them all to her phone. I heard her phone beep right outside my door which clearly meant she was standing right next to it and not sleeping. A few minutes later I still did not hear anything so I sent her a text.

_I am sorry, love. Come back; I miss you and need you!_

Two minutes later I finally gave up. I threw my phone on the ground which is probably broken by now and lied down. I closed my eyes and I felt one tear roll down my cheek. I would go out there and talk to her but we would probably just end up arguing. I snapped my eyes open and got off the bed. I got on my knees and began to pray aloud. I never pray. I do not think I have ever prayed in my life but Clare is the most important thing to me and I will do anything for her. When I was done with my awkward prayer, since I had no idea what I was doing or how it was supposed to work, I crawled over and picked my phone up. Thankfully it still worked then went back to bed. I did not go to sleep but just laid there doing nothing but feel the tears fall on my cheeks. I was in there all day because I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9:00pm. I heard our parents come in and also heard Clare tell them that I had already gone to bed which was not a complete lie. I rolled over on my side facing away from the door. I heard it open. I knew it was Clare because I could tell by her breathing. She takes long breathes when she is in an uncomfortable situation. I wanted to die knowing she was not comfortable. She went into the bathroom probably to change. My phone went off. It read:

_I love you._

It was from Clare. I felt my lips tug into a smile. She obviously thinks that I am asleep and that I would have gotten that in the morning after everything blows over. I heard the bathroom door open. She came over and sat next to me on the bed. She reached her hand to touch my hair. I love it when she does this. Play with my hair. It feels amazing!

"You do know that I am not asleep, right?" I whispered. I saw her cheeks start to blush.

"No, I did not." She whispered back. I sighed.

"Why did you not come out?" She asked.

"Why did you not come back in?" I asked right back.

"Well, you were supposed to come to me when you could deal with it! What, you still cannot? Just like you do not trust me." I groaned. I knew that would come back and bite me where it hurts.

"Clare, I honestly did not mean for it to seem that I do not trust you. You know I trust you with everything I have." She started shaking her head.

"No I do not." That one hurt. I got out of bed and went to my suitcase. I grabbed what I needed and dragged her out the door.

"We'll be back!" I called to our parents. They all looked confused but none said no so I kept moving.

"Eli, where are we going?" Clare whined.

"If you think for one second that I do not trust you then I will just have to prove to you that I do." I explained. We finally made it to the pool. Luckily, there was no one here. I heard Clare sigh obviously annoyed.

"Stop that." I said. She just rolled her eyes. I put the cloth that I had gotten from my suitcase over my eyes.

"Eli, that is dangerous! Do not do this!" She complained. I smirked and walked over to her.

"You are my eyes, love. The only way it is dangerous is if you let me fall in." I exclaimed.

"What happens if you fall in?" She whispered.

"Then I'll be wet and you will feel bad." I smirked and turned away from her and started walking.

"I am on the move! You better come help me!" I teased. I heard Clare giggle. Good, that means we are on the right track. I then ran right into a table.

"Clare!" I shouted.

"I am sorry. I was testing something." She explained.

"Testing what exactly?" I questioned.

"What you would do if I allowed you to hit something." She said.

"Once this blindfold comes off you are so going to get it." I heard her laugh some more which caused me to smile big.

**Kathy's POV**

I may seem really mean to everyone but I do feel extremely bad for what happened to Kyle. I honestly did not know it would hurt him so much. So, now to make it up to him I catering him. I do realize that now we can't follow Eli and Clare around but my brother is way more important to me then some guy. I will never admit that to anyone though.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"I feel okay. Not the greatest but those pills the doctor gave me really do work." He explained.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I offered.

"No I am okay right now. Thank you." He said.

"You are welcome." I answered.

"No really, thank you for doing all of this and taking care of me. I know it kind of ruins your plans with Clare and Eli but I do really appreciate it." He said. I smiled at him.

"It is my fault you have a sprained ankle." I sighed sadly. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I forgive you." He responded.

"I did not say I am sorry." I explained.

"Yeah you were not saying it very loudly." He said with a chuckle. I smiled at him.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"I know you are." He whispered back.

"You know Eli and Clare fight a lot." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. You can tell they are having problems. I do not know why though. They are so good for each other." As much as I hate to say that. It is true.

"Well, I think someone, I do not know who, is not helping with their relationship problems." He said.

"Do you really think what I am doing is wrong?" I asked.

"I do." He said sadly. "But I now am starting to get why you keep doing it."

"No way! You are falling for Clare?" I squealed.

"Well, I mean she is amazing. It is kind of hard not to." He admitted. I think they would make a cute couple but I think Eli is better for her. I am not going to tell him that though because that is basically like telling him that Eli is better for Clare then me and even though that is true I love Eli. I am still going to do anything.

"Help me get Eli and I will help you get Clare." I said. He sighed and replied,

"This is bad and I feel really guilty for doing this but okay. Deal!" He shook my hand.

**Clare's POV**

"Okay, there is a chair on your right." I told him and even though this is a bit stressful it still really fun.

"Thank you, my love." He said after stepping around the chair.

"Eli, how long do we have to keep doing this?" I complained.

"Until you know just how much I trust you." He replied.

"I know how much you trust me." I said.

"How much then?" He asked. I sighed.

"Enough to go around the pool blindfolded." I responded. He nodded his head.

"That is ri-"

"Eli! Watch out!" I yelled.

Splash!

Once he surfaced he took off the blindfold.

"Eli, you got me all wet!" I shrieked.

"Excuse me? I am the one that fell in the pool." He said.

"I tried to warn you! Why did you keep walking anyway?" I asked.

"I did not! It was wet and I slipped." He explained.

"It is not wet." I stepped onto the surface that is right before you get in the pool and slipped. I started to fall.

"Eli!" I screamed. I do not know how but Eli caught me.

"It is okay. Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He caught me bridal style but I swung my legs around so that I was facing him. Our lips were inches apart. He started to lean in but I quickly pulled away.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He confirmed and I nodded my head this time. He went in and tried to kiss me again but I pulled away again.

"Okay, what is wrong?" He asked. I untangled myself from him and swam to sit on the steps. He followed me.

"I just feel like even though we trust and love each other, I just feel like one day you will wake up and that will not be enough." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Never mind. It does not matter." I tried to get out of the pool but Eli would not allow that.

"Clare, what do you mean? Are you talking about Kathy?" He guessed.

"I am talking about any girl you meet! I do not know who it will be or even if it will be a girl. I just feel that one day my love for you will not be enough. You were in love once before I wasn't. I cannot imagine being in love with someone else but you already have so one day my love will not be enough." I explained. He moved so that he was facing me.

"That is not true Clare. Your love will be enough for me always. Yes, I may have been in love before and you have not but what matters right now is that we do love each other." He said.

"Exactly! Right now. What about tomorrow? A year? Ten years? I do not just want to think about right now." I stated and then exited myself from the pool and walked back to the room. Eli was close behind me but I am not talking to him.

"Clare!" He called. I ignored him.

"Clare!" He called again. I looked behind me and noticed he was right there.

"What?" I demanded.

"Stop fighting me. What happened to talking it out so we won't fight anymore?" He asked.

"Obviously that just does not work for us." I responded.

"It was before! And it will if we let it." He said to me. I shook my head violently ad started walking away again.

"I promised myself I would not tell you this but I am. Earlier today I prayed." I heard him say. That got me to stop. I felt him right in front of me but I did not dare to look up.

"What?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Me pray? I know sounds weird but I prayed that we would stop fighting or somehow work around that." I smiled softly.

"You prayed?" I could not get over that. He grabbed my face in his hands. I knew that was coming. He always does this when I will not look at him. I shut my eyes tight not wanting to look at him. I thought he was going to tell me to open my eyes and look at him but instead I felt him kiss my entire face with the exception of my lips of course. I giggled. I did not mean to it just came out. He chuckled right before placing his lips on top of mine.

"Baby girl, I love you more than anything in the entire world." He said on my lips. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Well, I love you too. But kissing does not make anything better." I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Eli!" I squealed once he started giving ne soft kisses on my neck.

"I know it does not but it does make it better. Do you agree?" He responded. I pushed him away lightly and rolled my eyes at him. He smirked at me.

"Can we talk to our parents and ask them if they could help?" I asked.

"You mean about our fighting?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

"Mhmm."

"I guess." He said.

"You do not want to. That is fine." I said.

"No no no! Do not do that! Just because I said I guess does not mean that nI do not want to. Talking to my parents about it is fine but talking about it with yours is a whole other thing, sweetie." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because when I went to go talk to them about being in love with you they were so happy because they knew I make you happy. But since I don't anymore I do not want them to ban me from being with you." He explained while I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"What is it? What did I do now to upset you?" He asked in defeat.

"No. You make me happy. Why would you even say that you don't?" I shouted while hitting his chest.

"Clare! I don't make you happy because if I did we would not being having this conversation right now. I will never ever give up on you but you know that if you want out of this all you have to do is say so." He told me. My tears were coming down faster and harder. Just as I was about to respond his phone went off.

"Ignore it." He said.

"It could be important." I whispered. He groaned.

"Fine." He looked at his text message. "Oh no. Come on!" He said frantically while we started running.

"Eli what is it?" He ignored my question and just kept running but faster.

**Kyle's POV**

"So if you do not need anything I am going out for a bit." Kathy told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Next door to talk to Eli and Clare's parents." She said.

"Wow…that sounds devious. What do you plan on doing there?" I asked.

"Bad things." I was starting to get a little bit worried.

"Kathy." I warned.

"Not like that! I am just going to talk to them and pretend to be nice. Do not worry it will help with us getting who we want." I sighed and her comment but nodded anyway.

"I will be back." She said then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Grabbed her phone and was out the door. I can only imagine the things she is going to do. I know that even if we break them up neither Clare nor Eli will get together with us which is why I am tricking Kathy. I am pretending to be on her side when really I have a plan of my own. Kathy get ready for a surprise because your life just got twisted.

**Eli's POV**

I barged through the door with Clare right behind me. I looked at Bullfrog and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. I walked over to where Kathy sat and pulled her up.

"Oh Eli! We were just talking about you!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Cut the crap! You do not really think that our parents do not know about you, right? Because if you think that you really are stupid." I spat. She gasped.

"You know Clare I finally realized what our problem is. It is her." I said gesturing to Kathy.

"I know that your plan is to break us up and so you will be together with me. It does not matter if I am with Clare or not. We will never happen, okay? You are ruining my life. Clare and I are barely speaking most of the time and I have to try and pick up what is left of our relationship and try to find some way for them to work together. And it seems like every time I almost get them glued back you have to shatter them again. Get it in your brain that I do not want you and I never will." I finished and walked away from where everyone was. I heard Clare's mom tell Kathy that it was time to go. She left then. I walked into the bedroom where Clare and I slept and sat on the floor crying. I did not care who heard me or who saw me I just could not hold it in anymore. What I told Kathy was only half of what I feel like with mine and Clare's relationship. I did not want her to know but now she does. I heard a knock and then someone enter.

"Hey." I heard the person whisper. I would know that angelic voice anywhere.

"Hello." I whispered back. She sat down next to me and put her head on my lap. My legs were propped up so her head was the level of mine.

"My mom told me to come in and talk to you. I do not really know what to say though." She admitted. I silenced my sobs when she came in but I could not handle it. I broke down in front of the one person I have been trying to be so strong for.

"Was all that you said true? Do you really feel that way?" She asked me in her soft voice. I nodded.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked clearly confused.

"Everything!" She hugged me and told me that everything was going to be alright. I was not sure if she was saying that to make me feel better or because she really meant it.

"We were interrupted earlier. I would really like to finish that conversation." She told me. I nodded my head telling her that that was fine.

"First of all, I cannot believe you would think I want to leave you right now." She started.

"All we do is fight! Who wants that? I do not." I said accidentally. Crap, she is going to take it the wrong way.

"You can leave just as easily as I can, Eli." She said while walking to the bed. She lied down and I could tell she was starting to cry. I sighed and went to my suitcase. I walked back over to her. I sat behind her so her back was still facing me.

"If I did not want to be with you, I would not have bought this for you." I said while holding out her present.

"What is it?" She asked not moving an inch.

"Turn around and find out." I whispered into her ear. She sat up and faced me. She opened the box and her mouth fell open.

"It is a promise ring." I told her.

"When did you buy this?" She asked.

"We will just say after we started fighting." I said. "Put it on."

"It is beautiful." She said while admiring it on her finger.

"Yeah, it is a beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." She looked at me.

"Thank you." I knew that that was not just for the ring.

"Does that mean you except my promise to love you?" I asked hopeful. She nodded and went in to kiss my cheek but right before she pressed her lip down I moved my head so that she was kissing me on the mouth. I instantly deepened it. I never wanted to let her go. Unfortunately for us we needed oxygen.

"You are evil." She told me. I smiled at her and laughed.

"But you love me?" I stated more like a question.

"I do love you." In this moment I felt happy until,

"But."

**I know and I am sorry it is a big cliffhanger but I did not update all weekend and I thought you all deserved a longer better chapter! Including a cliffhanger at the end! I also realize that there wasn't too much Kathy and Kyle action in this one after I just told you there would be but this was more of a set up chapter than anything else. How do you feel about Kyle now? I told you you would like and dislike him now! The drama has just begun everyone! Are you ready for it? Review for me please! It makes me happy and if you want me to update really fast then review more! Even if you review twice! Haha thanks! =D**


	8. Can we find a way?

**Hello everybody! I want to apologize for a couple things before the chapter starts.**

**Firstly, I want to apologize foe the week wait. My family had some things happening this week and I just did not have time to write. So I am sorry.**

**Secondly, I am sorry that I didn't use contractions in the last chapter. I will tell you why I did that. This is NOT an excuse. I write a lot of papers for school and you can't use them so when I have to write something in a timely matter, much like last week's update, I just automatically do it. It was completely an accident. I am very very sorry and I hope it won't happen again!**

**I want to thank you for leaving me so many reviews! They made my day! **

**This takes place right where the time ended in the story. Carry on!**

**Kyle's POV**

I was sitting on the bed in the hotel room thinking of a plan when all of a sudden the door opens and then slams shut. I look over and see a very angry Kathy storming in with tears running freely down from her eyes. She came over to her bed that sits right next to mine and lied down on it. She turned to face me. It seemed like she was awaiting me to ask her what was wrong. Typical Kathy, though I do have to pretend to care. She does think I am on her side. I rolled my eyes mentally before asking,

"What happened?" As soon as I asked that she got up from the bed and started to pace erratically.

"What happened? What _happened, _you ask. Oh, I'll tell you what happened." I was starting to feel a bit scared. I do feel that way on a regular basis with her but this feeling was different.

"Before you do. Why don't you take a deep breath and calm down." I inhaled deeply and exhaled just the same. She shot a glare at me.

"Shut up! I do not need to breath. I need to vent. And since you are the only one here you are going to listen!" She snapped.

"I was planning on listening anyway. I just thought-"

"Stop thinking, Kyle and just listen!" She screamed. I hesitantly nodded my head at hear. Patiently waiting for the explanation that caused all this fury.

"So I went over there and somehow Eli and Clare found out that I was there and came charging through the door. Then he started telling me off saying things like I will never be with you or I won't ever love you! He even said that even if Clare and him broke up he would never get together with me. He screamed so much that he eventually just went into the other room. I was told to leave by the parents and so here I am, upset and so freaking angry!" After she finished she took and a small deep breath. A smile was on her lips. Bi polar was what went through my brain but immediately decided against it because she did say all she needed was to vent to someone and that is exactly what she did.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her. I was getting apprehensive when she didn't answer right away. It made me think that she was planning something that could get us both in trouble and not just with Eli and Clare or their parents or really even our parents back in Toronto.

"Kathy, he told you himself he wouldn't be with you even after they broke up! It isn't like you two are getting together." I tried to reason with her but she stared out into space. You could almost hear the little plan she was coming up with in her brain. She gasped and I saw her face was now a bit too devious.

"Oh no. What have you thought of?"

"Because I can't have Eli I don't think anyone else should be able to have him either." She said.

"What are you going to do kill every girl that ever gets with him starting with Clare?" I ask a bit jokingly.

"Of course not that would make me a bad person." She responded. You already are went through my mind but I didn't dare say it out loud.

"Kill Eli?" I gasped.

"Now, why would I kill my lover?" She asked.

"He isn't your lover if you want to get technical." I told her.

"Well, I don't want to get technical." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"So what are you going to do?" I questioned her. She sat down on the bed.

"I have no idea but it is going to involve you. Ah! I got it!" She got all excited that she didn't even tell me the idea. I sat up on the bed.

"Kathy, if it includes me I might need to know what it is you are planning so I can help." I explained. She started to giggle.

"Oopps! My bad. Just because I can't have Eli, doesn't mean you can't still have Clare." I knew then and there that this would be a disaster.

"Kathy, she probably doesn't want me just as much as Eli doesn't want you. I mean hello! We are- well you are- trying to split them up!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! We are a team! We are splitting them up together!" She said.

"You are missing the whole point Kathy."

"The point is that we get what we want." She told me.

"You can't have what you want, remember? Eli said he didn't want you nor would he ever want to so no you can't have what you want." I exclaimed.

"Exactly which is why we need to get you with Clare." She said.

"But the only reason you even want me to get with her is so you might have a chance with Eli. Kathy, you would just be a rebound." I explained.

"Well a rebound beats being nothing." She stated.

I'm sure in Eli's eyes you aren't nothing you are the enemy." I teased. She smiled.

"You are such a jerk!" She exclaimed while pushing me slightly.

"So you'll help me?" She asked.

"What is your plan? Then I'll decide." I told her.

"You do realize-"

"Stop! Just tell me your plan." She started to explain and with each word that came out of her mouth I felt mine drop until my mouth made a perfect O.

**Eli's POV**

"But." Clare paused. I couldn't take this. It was all too much for me. She tells me she loves me and then says but without saying anything else after that. I am slowly dying.

"But what? Clare, don't leave me hanging like that." I explained. She sighed deeply before giving me a reply.

"I love you but if we don't talk to anyone soon and try to figure out our problem then." She trailed off yet again.

"Clare, tell me." I told her softly.

"Then I'll break up with you." She whispered almost so low that I didn't even hear it. It one second my world shattered so of course I immediately jumped on the thing that will keep us together.

"Let's talk to someone!" I announced. She rolled her eyes slightly. I could tell she was trying to hide it from me but I still saw it.

"It's not that easy Eli." She said. I started to grow confused.

"You just said it was. Clare, I refuse to lose you. I will talk to everyone in the country if we have to!" I exclaimed.

"You're insane. You do realize that, don't you?" She responded while lying down. I went down with her but I propped one elbow up so that I could look down on her. I placed my other hand on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I never made that stupid plan?" I asked her feeling my tears coming back. She reached up and touched my face.

"It wasn't stupid, okay. It was not stupid." She said putting the emphasis on not.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out. She sighed but nodded her head anyway.

"And when you think about it what do you see?" She wouldn't answer. I couldn't tell if it was because she was thinking of her answer or simply ignoring it. "Clare."

"I guess I see Kathy not in love with you. You in love with me and me being the oblivious person I am not noticing it. Us being the best friends we always have been and no drama." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I told her. Completely ignoring my apology she asked me,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Am I worth all of it?" She asked and I chuckled.

"You already asked me this when we were driving up here." I told her.

"I know but a lot has happened since then so am I worth it?" She asked again.

"Clare, you are always going to be worth it no matter what obstacles we have to go through. You, my love, will always be worth it." I told her. She sighed and took my hand off of her stomach.

"Did you want me to say that you weren't worth it?" I asked softly.

"Why would I want you to say I'm not worth it?" She asked a bit irritated.

"I don't know. It just seemed like you were disappointed when I said that." I explained.

"Well, maybe I just didn't want to be touched." She shot back. I sighed and lied down on my back.

"We need to talk to someone fast." I said.

"You can always just leave." She told me.

"Honestly Clare if you want me to leave so badly just tell me or better yet why don't you just go?" I yelled.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered and snuggled into my side.

"I don't want to either." I put my arm around her.

"We just want each other to leave." She said.

"I don't want you to ever leave. Do you want me to?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." I looked at her with disbelief. "I'm sorry but sometimes I do just need some space." I sighed. I can't believe she would say that! Well if she needs space then she may have all the space in the world.

"We will deal with it later. Just go to sleep." I told her. Soon I heard her sound asleep next to me. What I did next I never expected myself to do. I left. Not forever just for right now but the bottom line is I left and right now I don't feel guilty about it.

**Kathy's POV**

"Kathy, you can't do that! That is just plain wrong, mean, deceiving. Stop me at anytime I have many other words!" Kyle yelled at me.

"Is brilliant one of those words?" I asked.

"No!" He told me.

" Oh please! It is not that bad! I could have thought of something way worse than this." I said.

"Oh really, how? What could possibly be worse than this?" He asked.

"You are so young and naïve. Do I even have to say all of the other possibilities that are worse?" I asked.

"Newsflash! I am older then you!" He pointed out.

"Only by a little. We are practically the same age!" I told him.

"Not really because you are acting like a toddler. Come on and just grow up all ready!" He stated. I gasped. " I will not do it, Kathy. I won't."

"You will. I have complete control over you." I said.

"First you lie to mom and dad about why we are up here then you lie to Eli and Clare telling them that our parents are here and everything else that you have told them. To top it off you blackmailed me to get me to be here with you. What more can you do before you have reached your lowest? What more damage could you possibly do?"

"You have to help me or else I will call mom and dad and tell them what really happened that night." I said.

"Then I'll call them and tell them why we are really here. You would get into so much trouble." He said.

"You are here too, genius. We would both be in trouble but you would be even more because you would have two things against you." I explained. I smirked a little knowing that I won. He groaned.

"Fine, I will help you. You are just lucky mom and dad are the strictest people on the planet." He said.

"Good boy. Our plan starts tomorrow morning." I said.

"Your plan." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and then we both went to bed. I sighed contently knowing that even if Eli and I don't end up together or Kyle and Clare neither will Clare and Eli. And if Clare and Eli are not together then well I am ecstatic!

**Clare's POV**

I awoke to the sun coming in through the curtains. Brightly, if I may add. When I let my eyes open all the way and become used to the bright room I realized that Eli wasn't in bed or in the room at all. He must have already woke up and went out into the living room portion. I got out of bed and made my way towards the door. I opened it and saw no one there. All of the other bedroom doors are shut telling me that they are all still asleep. For the first time that morning I looked at the clock. It read: 5:28am. I started to panic. Where is he? I went into our bedroom and searched for a note of some sort but came up empty handed. I didn't find a single thing saying that he had left or when he would return. I got changed and got ready for the day in a world record time. I felt bad but I knew that I had to wake his parents. So I slowly went to their bedroom. Once I opened the door I saw Eli lying on the floor wide awake while his parents on the bed were sound asleep. You could hear Bullfrog's loud snore. I suppressed a giggle so I would not wake them. I silently but quickly made my way over to Eli and threw myself on top of him.

"Umph." I heard Eli say when I pounced on him. He wrapped his arms around me for a brief second before letting go and getting up. I followed him out their door and we went into our bedroom. The second I shut the door I hit Eli.

"You scared me to death!" I said.

"It looks to me that you are still alive." He teased with a smirk.

"I am being serious! I thought something terrible happened to you!" I smacked him hard on the chest repeatedly before he grabbed my wrists.

"I'm fine. I just slept in my parent's room last night." He said while letting go of me. I frowned.

"Why?" He sighed and remained silent.

"Eli, why?" I tried again.

"Because- because I am trying to fix us." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

"You said you wanted space so I was giving it to you. I will do anything that makes you happy." He whispered.

"Oh Eli!" I exclaimed before throwing my arms around him.

"What has happened to us?" He asked me with a sigh.

"That is what I have been wanting to figure out." I told him.

"I think maybe we should be friends again-"

"Okay I will do anything to make you happy but I will not do that, Clare. I refuse!" He said and I giggled at him. He frowned. "What?"

"You didn't let me finish silly." He reddened. It seems to me that he has been blushing an awful lot.

"You have been blushing a lot lately." I told him.

"Well, I have-had a beautiful girlfriend that knows exactly how to embarrass me." He said.

"You have a girlfriend not had. Eli, I was going to say we should act like friends again but kiss and say I love you." I said. He gave me a strange look.

"Clare, that is like we will be boyfriend and girlfriend. Right where we are right now." He said.

"Yes but we won't be so intense." I said.

"You mean you don't want to be serious anymore. Clare I don't like that. Have you forgotten about this?" He said handing me my ring.

"How did you have this? It was on my finger last night. Did you take it?" He nodded.

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't want it and you accepted it to not hurt my feelings." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the ring and put it right where it belonged. On my finger.

"We will get help and then we can be happy again." He said while pulling me into him again.

"I love you so much Eli." I felt him smile into my hair.

"I love you too Clare." He said.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, what?" He smiled at me.

"I have yet to kiss you today." I nodded my head.

"Mhmm." He chuckled and then lowered his head and let his lips brush mine. He stayed still for a few seconds not moving a muscle. It was sweet because it wasn't anything intense or lust filled. It was simply a sweet gesture that I loved so much. He pulled away but made sure everything was touching except our lips.

"You really are evil." I said teasingly.

"So I have been told." He said. I pulled him closer toward me.

"Do you promise that no matter what happens when we talk to someone that you will try and that you won't leave?" I asked.

"Of course. Like I said I will do anything for you Clare as long as your happy." He told me.

"Except break up and be friends?" I teased.

"If that is what you truly wanted then I would let you go, yes. But I know that you don't want to so no." He replied.

"That is really sweet! Eli!" I gushed.

"Alright aright. Sweet Eli has officially left." He said.

"Oh please he is always around me." I teased.

"That is true." He held me tighter.

"Why can't we have more moments like this one?" I asked.

"We will, Clare. I promise we will." He responded. I nodded my head and kissed him again. And again and again. Until there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be at the door before six in the morning?" I asked Eli but he only shrugged. Eli went to answer it and I followed him.

"Stay behind me." Protective Eli was coming out. It really is sweet on how much he cares about me. He opened the door and there appeared.

"Kyle?"

**This was kind of crappy so I apologize for yet another thing! I really want to get to 100 reviews on this one! I think we can make it happen ladies and gentlemen! The 100****th**** reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them and they can even suggest something they want to happen in the next chapter! Oh! Yeah, by the way for that to happen I will need someone to have an account so I can PM them so I will go to the closest to 100 if the actual one is anonymous! Review and have a great day or evening! (depending on where you live)**


	9. So many plans

**So I want to thank all of you for getting me to 100+ reviews! I am really thankful and excited that that happened! Remember that my ultimate goal is to get more reviews then the first part of this story! So only 149 more reviews to go! I think you all can do it because you are that amazing! I am keeping my fingers crossed!**

**Also, I have a new story! It is called, Our Marriage! Please please go check it out! It is brand new and I want as many reviews as possible so I know everyone is interested! So if you could go review that for me I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Clare's POV**

"Kyle?" I asked shocked. What is he doing here? And Eli and I just made up!

"Go away, we don't want you here." Eli said. Okay, that was a bit harsh but I know he did it because we were thinking the same thing. That is: Kyle and Kathy are trouble and we need to stay away from them if we want to stay together. Even though neither I nor Eli has said the words aloud, I'm pretty sure we both know that our fighting got terrible once Kathy and Kyle entered our relationship.

"Please, don't send me away. I'm not here into tricking you into some evil plan. My sister actually doesn't know what I'm over here for. I just want to talk to the two of you. Fill you in what has been happening on my side of this four-some." Eli looked back at me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe a word he said, which is why it surprised me to see Eli inviting Kyle in. We all went into our bedroom because we didn't want to wake up our parents. After all it isn't even six in the morning yet.

"So, talk." Eli demanded. I know Kyle has been up to some stuff with his sister but he didn't deserve to be treated rudely to.

"Eli, don't be so mean. What would you like to tell us, Kyle?" I saw Eli roll his eyes at my statement but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Kathy, as you already know, is pretty much trying to sabotage your relationship." He told us.

"Yeah, we did know that and we also know that you are her little assistant." Eli responded.

"Unwillingly." Eli and I looked at each other confused."Look, Kathy blackmailed me into coming on this trip and to help her break you two up." He explained.

"All to get Eli?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Did she not get the message when I yelled at her? Gosh, your sister's nuts!" Eli exclaimed.

"She understood that perfectly clear Eli and yes she is. But now her object isn't to break you two up so that she and Eli will get together but just so you two won't be." He said. I sighed.

"Well, I happen to know that you told my girlfriend, Clare, that she was highly intelligent and that she has pretty eyes." Eli stated while glaring at him. Boyfriends! What are you going to do with them?

"Yes, both of those things just happen to be true." Eli nodded.

"Yes I know. Would you like to know why I know? I have known her for a long time! You, you just met her a few days ago!" Eli almost yelled. I rubbed his back and I instantly felt him calm down. "I'm sorry." He muttered. I gave a small smile, though Eli does have his 'his girlfriend is off limits side' he still is a good person and knows from right and wrong.

"I have partaken to liking Clare a bit more than just an acquaintance." Kyle said. I could feel a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

"More than friends as well?" Eli asked. I rolled my eyes. Eli is always taking it one step further than It needs to be. I heard Kyle sigh deeply and swallow quite loudly.

"Yes." I felt my cheeks get even hotter, not that I want to be with Kyle or anything. It is just flattering to know someone besides your boyfriend is interested in you. Eli growled at him. "But I'm willing to get past these sudden feelings, for Clare, so we can team up and get my sister back!" I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I just didn't understand. Kyle smirked. It was nothing like Eli's smirk. It looked almost amateurish. Not to be mean of course, just being honest.

"You are wondering what on earth I am talking about since this entire time I have known the pair of you I have been helping Kathy destroy you. But I am not mean like her and I think you two were made for each to her. With that being said I want to get her back. I don't care how but it has to be done and soon." He said.

"Well, we need a plan." I suggested. Eli nodded. "And we all know how good you are at planning, Eli." I added.

"We are going to need all the help we can get but there is something that has to be done first." Kyle said.

"And what might that be?" Eli asked actually politely this time.

"We have to pretend that I was over here starting the plan that Kathy has cooked up right now." He stated.

"Why does there have to be so many plans?" Eli kissed me on the cheek and said his apologies for he was the one who started it.

"So, what is this plan of hers exactly?" Eli asked while keeping an arm around me to hold me close.

"I have to somehow get Clare out of the here without you knowing, Eli. That is why I'm here so early. I was supposed to wake up Clare and get her. In Kathy's mind that is exactly what I'm doing." Kyle stated.

"How did you think that was going to work?" I asked him.

"That part was tricky; I had to hope a lot. But it didn't matter to me who opened it because I'm going behind my sisters back to do this. Are you in or not?" He responded.

"Kyle, buddy, you still have failed to say what the plan actually is." Eli pointed out the obvious.

"Don't hurt me, Eli." Kyle started. Well, this can't be good. "I'm supposed to get Clare and take her out. Kathy will come later and pick you up, I don't know how she planned to get you to go with her anywhere but she was. And then when we are far apart but you and Kathy can see us clearly, I'm supposed to kiss Clare." Kyle explained. I was right. Not good at all.

"Absolutely not! You are not kissing my girl. I don't care if it would Kathy off our back's forever that is so not happening!" Eli exclaimed before Kyle could respond. I drug Eli to the bathroom in our bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" Eli asked clearly annoyed by Kyle's suggestion.

"Eli, I think we should do this." Eli stared at m in disbelief.

"Geez, I knew we were having problems but I didn't think they were so bad that you would go ahead and suggest kissing another guy." I sighed. "You aren't allowed to kiss anyone but me." He told me.

"If we break up, which is where we are headed, then you will be the only one who will not be allowed to kiss me." I corrected. "Eli, it won't be that bad and once it is all done you can kiss me all you want!" He sighed heavily and brought me into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love you. I promise Eli everything will be just fine." I reassured him.

"What if this is all a trick maybe the real plan of Kathy's was this, him 'being' on our side." Eli said.

"That is a possibility but I honestly think he is telling the truth." I stated honestly.

"Okay, but promise me something." I nodded my head. "Promise me that if we do have to break up it will be because we want to. Not because they made us." I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I replied and kissed his lips chastely. We pulled away and exited the bathroom. We sat down again and told Kyle,

"Okay, we're in." He broke out into a huge smile and we all exchanged cell numbers. We discussed in more detail about what we all need to do. Something about this just makes me think that this is real. I got up to go get ready while the two boys sat and discussed a few more things. Only thirty minutes later me and Kyle left the room but before we did we heard Eli say.

"Hey Kyle, keep your tongue in your mouth at all times if you want to keep your tongue." I laughed at Kyle's horrified face. He slowly nodded at Eli's demand. We then exited the room and this plan was put into action. There are so many plans I don't know if I will be able to keep up!

**Kyle's POV**

Right when we got outside I texted Kathy saying that I got Clare alone and our plan was a go.I am really glad Eli and Clare agreed to this. I wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. I desperately need them to pull through for me or else I'm screwed. Kathy would kill me my parents would find out everything and I just can't have that. Right now Clare and I were just walking around kind of wasting time until it was time for us to kiss. We stayed silent until she asked,

"So you said Kathy is blackmailing you. I don't understand. If your parents are here then why-" I stopped her there.

"They aren't here. Yet another thing my sister lied to you two about." She nodded her head.

"So what is she blackmailing you with?" Clare questioned. I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me this.

"Let's just say something worth keeping a secret." I winked at her. She threw her hands up in defense.

"Okay, I get it! You don't want me knowing. That is fine." I chuckled at her behavior.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, if you're worthy." I teased.

"Oh I'm worthy." She shot back.

"Are you now?" I don't know how or when but we were now standing very close. Too close. I stepped away and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Yeah, me too." She responded. I was a bit confused but I let go of it because I know that me and Clare will never be together. As much as I hate to say it I am really looking forward to our kiss. I'm bummed that I can't kiss hr with feeling but I guess just a kiss will suffice.

"So I don't know about you or really Kathy. Before Eli told me that he loved me I never hung out with Kathy, only Eli and Adam." She stated.

"Well, I don't really know a lot about you either, missy." She giggled.

"I guess that is true. You know what I just realized?" She asked me.

"No, what?" I responded.

"That we will be pretty much kissing a total stranger." I thought about her words for a second and realized that she was correct. I could see the discomfort on her face so I decided to tell her about me.

"My name is Kyle and I am seventeen years old. I have lived in Toronto my entire life and I love to watch sports. Let me make myself clear I don't really like to play sports, golf is okay, but I love to watch them!" I heard her laughing which caused me to stop talking. Did I say something funny? "What?"

"What are you doing?" She managed to fit in between giggles. I smiled at her.

"I'm trying to make us not total strangers. You know I saw how you looked a tad uneasy when you realized that we don't know a lot about each other so I thought I would tell you about myself." I explained.

"That is actually really sweet." She admitted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for your face. Do you know that you can't hide emotions well? Your face says it all!" I told her. I saw her cheeks turn a very pretty pink color. That just shows how true my statement is.

"Well, Eli tells m that all the time. He loves that he can read me like a book; I on the other hand absolutely hate it." She said.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to keep what I'm feeling to myself sometimes." That is weird. Normally people want someone to just finally listen to them.

"It isn't good to keep your feelings inside if you." I pointed out.

"I don't really think telling all of them is really healthy either." I laughed at her comment but then grew serious when I realized what she meant.

"You and Eli really do fight a lot, huh?" I questioned.

"That isn't any of your business, besides I can't completely trust you. You may seem truthful about getting Kathy back but I don't really know your plot." That was like her taking a knife and stabbing it into my heart and then giving it a good twist just to make sure I really felt the pain.

"You don't trust me?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer I kind of felt an emotion of disbelief.

"If I'm being honest, which I always am, no I don't. And I won't for a while." She said. At least she's being honest.

"What if I try to show you that you can?" I suggested.

"Probably wouldn't make a difference but you can try if you want. Just don't be disappointed when my mind hasn't changed." She replied and walked faster. I don't what was up with her today. Did I hit a nerve or something? I must have because she wasn't acting this way at all before. I'm confused and feel a little bit bad. I didn't let it get to me though because it isn't my business. She's right. It just isn't.

**Eli's POV**

To say that I was impatiently waiting for Kathy to finally show up would be an understatement. I hate the fact that my girl was hanging out with some other guy that we barely know and is going to kiss him later! I groaned. I can't believe this is happening. This trip was supposed to be nice for Clare and my family to relax and have fun together but no. Kathy and her 'not' assistant had to come in and ruin everything! Ugh, that makes me just so mad! It was now 7:00am and Kathy has yet to show her face. I guess it has only been thirty minutes since Clare and Kyle left but it honestly has felt like century. Our parents were still not awake which was normal. I finally heard a nock at the door and sighed with relief. I looked through the peep hole and sure enough I saw Kathy. I opened it and noticed she was about to talk. I shushed her telling her the parents are still asleep. She nodded her head while pulling me out the door.

"So, Kyle left really early this morning, said something about taking Clare for a walk this morning." I rolled my eyes mentally. This girl is so stupid.

"No, Clare left a note saying she went for a jog." I said, telling the lie I had to.

"Hmm, looks like a girl is lying to you." She responded. Okay, this is going to get annoying really quickly.

"A girl? Don't you mean my girl?" I asked.

"Well, I said that so you wouldn't feel as bad, I mean. A girl lying is a lot better than your girl is lying. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe your brother lied." She let out a bark of a laugh and shook her head.

"Not a chance." I once again rolled my eyes internally. This is going to be a long morning. Darn Clare an her persuasive ways. But then again she said 'us break up' and whenever she says that I melt right in the palm of her hands. I will do anything for her especially when se says stuff like that. I have always done that, but more so now that I could actually see it happening. It is a really scary thought to think that you and your girlfriend could break up. I sighed rather loudly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kathy asked clearly curious. I shook my head no. It wasn't any of her business and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction that Clare and I were having major problems.

"Is it Clare? Are you two in a fight again?" She asked. Now, this caught my attention.

"Again?" I repeated. She nodded her head.

"Yes, Kyle said that you two fight all the time." She explained. I knew it! I knew Kyle was up to no good! Clare! Clare is with him. Dang it! No one is taking my girl away from me. No one! We walked a little bit more in complete silence. Well we weren't talking but my mind was going one hundred miles a second. When we stopped I looked over at Kathy she pointed over to another direction. I knew that it was Clare and Kyle kissing and I honestly didn't want to see.

"Look."

**Okay there you lovely readers go! I hope you enjoyed this! I know there wasn't a lot of Kathy but there sure was a lot of Kyle! So do you think Kyle is lying to Eli and Clare or not? And also what do you think Kathy is blackmailing Kyle with? Let me know in a review! It would make me smile if you did!**


	10. Turned around

**Hey! This is getting a really big response! I'm glad all of you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! I hope it stays that way! I love you all but there are a few people I would just like to give recognition:**

**The Cliffhanger Girl, degrassibear, ilovetaylorswift13, and MissLizzie97! You are all amazing! I thank you for reading and reviewing my stories!**

**Kathy's POV**

"Look." I told him but he refused. "Eli, you might want to see my brother's tongue down your girlfriend's throat." I said.

"Excuse me?" He responded and then looked over there he gasped. He charged over there.

"Eli! It isn't worth it." I tried but he just kept moving towards them. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to be upset so then I could comfort him. I ran after him once he tore Kyle off of Clare. Clare's eyes were frightened. Oh my, did she actually enjoy the kiss? This is getting better. Eli pushed Kyle down which wasn't too hard considering Kyle's hurt ankle.

"You idiot! You promised!" Eli kept yelling over and over while fighting Kyle. Promised? Promised what?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Kyle responded once Eli stopped because Clare was pulling him off of my brother. I saw that Clare had tears in her eyes. What is going on? She is upset because Eli was beating up my brother? Ha! She loves my brother. That's awesome!

"Eli, stop. Please." She begged. Eli nodded and stood up.

"She's my girlfriend. You stay away from her!" Eli screamed before taking Clare gently away from the scene. I bent down to Kyle who was sitting on the ground.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"That was the end to a very big mistake." I was completely confused by my brother's words so I suggested we get back to our room and he can tell me all about it. Once we got to our room I went straight to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. I came back out and saw Kyle lying flat on his back on the bed. I sighed.

"Okay, tell me what happened." I said while gently cleaning all of his scrapes and cuts.

"This morning I went behind your back. I didn't really get Clare to come out, I told them everything." I stared at him like he had just shot someone and technically he did, me.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Everything." He repeated.

"You mean to tell me that you told them about the time where you-" He cut me off.

"No! What do you think I am, stupid?" He exclaimed.

"Well, from where I am you aren't looking too good." I responded. We stayed quiet then suddenly I remembered something.

"What was Eli talking about when he said you promised? What did you promise him?" I asked gently.

"That I wouldn't kiss Clare, with tongue." He whispered back.

"Then why did you?" I questioned.

"I'm falling in love with her and her lips are so soft I just couldn't help it." I nodded my head understanding, now, the situation.

"Oh. That makes sense." I kind of felt awkward. I don't know why since he is my brother and we are really close but something about right now just makes me feel uncomfortable. "So are you back on my side then?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm back." He said. I sighed with relief. I don't know I should be upset but Kyle just made things a lot easier.

"Hey Kyle. I think that you have opened up a lot of windows, considering that they think you are on their side." I told him.

"But I kissed Clare like _that_. Eli hates me." He said.

"Clare doesn't though and she is sweet and persuades Eli. Everything will be okay." I reassured.

"I don't think so but I can try." Kyle stated. I scoffed and said,

"No, you will succeed, none of this trying business!" I demanded then walked into the bathroom. If Kyle is going to be on my side he will listen to every little thing I say to him whether he likes it or not I don't care.

**Clare's POV**

Eli brought me straight to our hotel room after the little fiasco with Kyle. I felt disgusting in a way, that is mainly why I am crying. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I hated it, I hated every second but I didn't want to ruin anything so I went along with it. Eli sat me down on the bed while he sat in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. I knew that this was a bad idea." He murmured as he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Eli." I said before crashing my lips onto mine. I needed it, I needed the taste of my boyfriend to go through me and forget everything that has happened. Eli pulled away form our rough kiss and looked at me confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm going to go brush my teeth." I said then got up and entered the bathroom. I shut the door but left it unlocked. I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. I don't know what but something didn't feel right. All of a sudden my stomach made a weird noise and my mouth became watery. I went straight to the toilet and emptied my stomach. Let's just say I'm not a quiet person while this because Eli rushed into the bathroom only one second later. He squatted down next to me, he did things that every good guy would in this situation: rubbed my back, held my hair out of my face, and whispered soothing things into my ear. A little bit later I finally finished puking.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Eli while lying on the floor. I felt very tired, like I couldn't control my body. Eli put a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Clare, you are burning up. You must have the flu." He told me. I gasped.

"The flu? No, I can't be sick this is our vacation together." I whined.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about that. Right now, let's just worry about getting you better." I nodded even though I felt extremely guilty.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Can you walk?" Eli questioned and I glared at him.

"Of course. I'm not a child." I informed. I stood up and started to walk slowly but I lost my balance immediately and fell back into Eli. "I guess I can't." I corrected while putting all of my weight onto Eli. I heard him chuckle softly before picking me up bridal style. He laid me on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to me. He started walking away but I grabbed his arm so he didn't get very far.

"Where are you going?" I asked while a frown was formed on my face.

"To the store. I need to get a thermometer to see your exact temperature and so that I can monitor it." He explained. "I'll be right back. Our parents are here and I'll tell them you aren't feeling well." I smiled a very weak smile at him before releasing his arm. Right before he exited the room I whispered,

"I love you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." He walked out but kept the door open so I heard the conversation he was having with our parents. Mine and his mom came rushing in the room. My mom got a wet wash cloth while Cece stayed with me rubbing my head.

"What are your symptoms?" My mom asked. I cleared my throat but it didn't matter my answer still came out hoarse.

"My tummy feels odd and I already threw up. I'm dizzy and have a slight headache. Eli also said I feel hot so that is why he went to go get a thermometer." I explained.

"Weren't you fine this morning?" Cece asked. I thought back and remembered that I kissed Kyle. He probably got me sick.

"I did." I answered.

"Well, I don't know how you got it but I do know that the flu can come and hit you like that!" Cece explained and snapping her fingers for affect.

"I just hope Eli gets here soon." I said.

"He will. He is always fast when it comes to shopping and I bet he will be even faster when he knows you are sick." I knew Cece was right. Eli hated to shop so he was a speed demon. When we went together we practically ran down the aisles. Looks like we were right, not only five minutes later was Eli back with the thermometer in hand. Our moms left once Eli got back telling me to feel better soon. They made it like they were leaving but really they would be in the next room over.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked sweetly.

"Terrible." I replied. He sighed and said,

"I'm so sorry you are sick. I wish I could be instead." He is just so sweet! Nobody can deny that!

"Okay, well, here." He said handing me the device. I looked at him oddly. "What? I don't know if you want me to put something on the inside of your mouth!" He exclaimed. I started laughing so much it hurt.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked in his cute confused voice.

"Eli, you touch the inside of my mouth with your tongue. Why would it matter if you put a stick in there?" I asked in between giggles. He turned red.

"Fine!" He said and then stuck the thermometer in my mouth.

"Eli-" I started but he cut me off.

"Shh, little lady, if we want an accurate reading you are going to have to stay quiet." He told me.

"Little lady? What, are we in a western now?" I asked though it came out very mumbles since the thermometer was in my mouth. Eli glared at me as the thermometer beeped. He took it out and looked at it.

"94.3 Looks to me that you are dead." He stated with a straight face. I gave him a sorry smile.

"It's okay. I still love you even if this thing says that I'm in love with a dead girl. But please don't talk this time." He kissed me on te lips and he was about to put it back in m mouth when I stopped him.

"You have got to stop kissing me. You are going to get sick!" I said.

"Hmm." He muttered before giving me a few pecks on my mouth and then the last time he did it opened my mouth with his tongue. I rolled my eyes mentally but kissed him back anyway. I might as well enjoy it if he doesn't care about getting sick, right? He pulled away.

"Now hush!" He demanded. I nodded my head and then the process started again. After it dinged and he looked at it. He said that it was 103.4. I sighed that meant that I really was sick.

"Listen why don't you take a nap and when you wake up you can try eating something and taking some medicine, alright?" Eli suggested.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I asked. He chuckled at me and leaned down to kiss my lips yet again.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing those blue eyes after they have been closed for so long." I giggled at his words but blushed madly still.

"Isn't it amazing that I can still manage to make you blush like that and even when you are sick. That is a bonus!" Eli told me.

"Can I ask you-" Eli put a finger to my lips.

"Will you please stop asking that before asking me a question? You know you can ask me anything anytime. No matter how humiliating, stupid, embarrassing, or any type of question it is. My answer will always be yes, love. You have got to know that by now." I smiled at him.

"You really are sweet you know that?" I questioned more as a statement.

"When we aren't fighting." He responded.

"No, you are then too. You always try to resolve our issues, even though you can't." I explained. He smirked.

"Well, I didn't know you thought so highly of me." He said smugly.

"Yes you did. Don't even lie!" He tickled me a bit but not hard since he knew I wasn't feeling well.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked.

"Not important. Forget about it."I said then turned on my side facing away from Eli. I wasn't being rude but after I thought about it I realized that it did sound that way.

"What did I do?" He questioned. That right there broke my heart, and to think that he always blames himself when I'm upset even though this time I'm not.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it in a rude way; I just meant that it really wasn't important. "I explained with my back still facing him. I heard him get on the bed and then I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Oh okay. Well ask me anyway." He encouraged. I giggled while trying to get out of my boyfriends grip.

"We are completely past the conversation now." I said which was true.

"You know I remember every conversation we have, just ask me!" He was now begging. My boyfriend? Begging? It is such a foreign thing.

"Okay okay! You win! I forfeit." I announced.

"I always win and you always forfeit nothing new. Now get on with the question!" I laughed at his eagerness.

"Pushy." He glared at me. I put up my hands in defense and he laughed. I decided that I had tortured him enough. "It's stupid." I whispered. I felt his head get closer to mine and I felt his breath going inside my ear which caused me to shiver.

"Try me." He breathed again in my ear and I almost lost it.

"I was just going to ask you why you love it so much when you make me blush." I said but whispered the last part that I barely even heard it. But much to my dismay, at times, Eli has amazing ears and can practically hear anything. He started to laugh.

"That is what you were going to ask?" He questioned with a smile on his face. I could tell he was trying not to laugh so he wouldn't make me upset. See what I meant by sweet?

"I know it was stupid! I warned you!" He just stared at me while biting his cheek. "Oh, just laugh! We both know you want to!" I told him and the second the words came out of my mouth he started to bark with laughter. I rolled my eyes. I used this time to get out of his grip and climb on top of him while I pinned his hands above his head. He stopped laughing and his eyes locked with mine.

"I love you." He said bluntly.

"Well, that wasn't random at all." I teased. He smiled and then replied,

"In my head it wasn't because I was admiring how beautiful you look from this angle then that got me to thinking about how much I love you." He explained and then brought me down on him and kissed me. He flipped us over so now I was on the bottom but he wasn't completely on me. His legs were intertwined with mine but other than that he wasn't on me at all.

"To answer your question. I think it is because it gives me a sense of pride. It makes me feel like I could control you. Clare, to know that you can flatter someone to the point where they are flushed with color is amazing. It just makes it better that I do it daily to the girl I love." He answered.

"I guess you're right. That is kind of how I feel when I make you blush." I responded.

"I do not blush and you certainly don't make me." He defended.

"Ha! You jest." I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah I do. Okay, enough chatting you need to rest." He told me.

"Remember your promise to be here when I wake up." I reminded him.

"Of course. Sleep well. I love you." He walked out of our bedroom and I heard the door's soft click as it closed. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a nice peaceful slumber.

**Eli's POV**

I was proud of myself, I kept a happy face on the entire time I was with Clare. Now that she is asleep I can go next door and see if my two least favorite people on the planet are there.

"Clare is sleeping. Keep an eye on her, I'm going for a walk to clear my head." I told them. They all nodded but Clare's mom told me she needed to talk to me before I left. I said okay and followed her outside. She immediately hugged me. Even though it was unexpected and a tad bit weird I welcomed her hug and hugged her back.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Clare, Eli. You are truly amazing with her."She said then slipped back into our hotel room. I was confused but I didn't let myself think too much. I have a task on hand. I walked a few paces before knocking on the door. Kathy opened it. I groaned internally.

"Eli, what a nice surprise!" She said while taking my hand and pulling me in rather forcefully. "So what bring-"

"Listen I don't have time to dance around with you and talk about nothing. Where is your brother?" She pointed to the door.

"Bathroom."

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. That sucked so much in my opinion. I don't know why but I had a tough time with this chapter. :( ****Please review! Even if you hated it! In the next few chapters you will dive into Kyle and Kathy's past more so expect more drama with them! Okay, I'm sorry this was awful but review anyway! PLEASE!**

**Also! Give me a girl's name! I'm not telling you why just do it! Thanks!**


	11. Take it away

**I am so happy! I really think I'll be able to get to my goal! So keep reviewing! Thank you all for giving me multiple girls' names! It really got me thinking! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough why I needed one! **

**This is dedicated to: tottie18.**

**I got my eyes dilated yesterday so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I can't see them!**

**Eli's POV**

"Okay, I'll wait for him." I told Kathy then there was this horrific sound. I looked over at Kathy and she looked at me.

"This is the third time this morning that he has thrown up." She said. Ah ha! He did get Clare sick.

"Well, he got Clare sick because she threw up too." I exclaimed but Kathy shook her head giving me a no signal.

"There is no way he got her sick." She responded. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that being true. Don't make me laugh, I felt like saying but decided against it.

"What do you mean?" I asked instead.

"He didn't start throwing up until after they kissed." She stated simply. That doesn't make any sense. I was about to say something but Kyle exited the bathroom looking awful. Man, he did look sick. Just like Clare.

"Eli, what are you-"I cut him off and shoved him so his back hit the wall. I wasn't rough with him because he did look really sick and I'm not that much of a indecent human being.

"Listen to me Kyle; you will stay away from Clare. I don't care what you have to do to make that happen but you stay away." I warned. He scoffed and rolled his eyes rudely. Do you believe this guy?

"Yeah, like I would want to go anywhere near her. She got me freaking sick! She is a walking disease." Okay, that was one step too far and Kyle knew it. Even Kathy knew it because I heard her gasp and breathe Kyle's name. My eyes darkened with rage and Kyle's eyes widened. He was scared just like he should be. I pulled my fist back and hit him straight in the nose. He didn't bother in fighting back, either because he didn't want me to hit him again or because he just didn't have the strength. I'm going with the latter. He was slipping down the wall so I held him up by the collar of his shirt. I was face to face with him and he reeked of vomit.

"You stay away from my girl! Give it up, both of you! You aren't going to win this one! Give up and move on. Now, I think we're done here, besides I have a wonderful girlfriend, who is sick, that I need to take care of." I screamed before letting go of Kyle. I heard him drop to the ground and Kathy go to his rescue. If that didn't give them a sign of 'stop what you are doing right now' I don't know what will. I walked out of their room and slammed the door shut. An evil idea came into my head so I quickly entered our hotel room. I ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" The woman greeted with a very pleasant voice. Like, Clare pleasant.

"Yes hi, I am calling about the noise in the next room. I heard yelling and it is very annoying." I said.

"Of course sir, we will take care of that right away. All I need to know is the number of the room." She replied. I smirked deviously and told her Kyle and Kathy's room number.

"Thank you for calling this in. We hope now that your stay is much more enjoyable." She then hung up. She was very nice, I liked her. But then again maybe I just liked her because she was helping me with my evil plan. I sort of wanted to laugh evilly but decided against it. I noticed that there was a note on the microwave. I went over to it and it read:

_Eli,_

_Your father and I along with Helen and Randal went out to a couple's spa for four. It was a great deal and we really found it to sound relaxing. We told Clare about it and, of course being her, she insisted on us going. She is still very sick and her temperature hasn't changed. Take care of her, Eli. She needs someone right now. We'll be back later tonight. Have fun but not too much. We love you!_

_Cece_

I rolled my eyes and read a part of the note again. 'We told Clare about it and, of course her being her, she insisted on us going.' Of course she insisted she is my beautiful wonderful Clare! My beautiful and wonderful Clare who's sick, the one that I should really be checking on now. I am so stupid! I ran to our bedroom and saw Clare tossing and turning in the bed.

"Eli." She groaned while turning to face me slightly in the bed. Her eyes were squinting and that is when I realized it was bright from where I was standing s I quickly came in and shut the door.

"I don't think you have ever sounded more displeased to see me." I teased. I could tell she rolled her eyes. I couldn't exactly see well since my eyes haven't adjusted to the dark room. I saw a bit of light though so I went over to the window and shut the blackout curtains even more.

"Come here! I need you." She whined. I smirked at her whining. She doesn't do it often but when she does I love to just take it in and embrace it. I chuckled and walked to the bed. I lied down next to her and she immediately put her head on my chest.

"Where were you?" She asked softly. Crap, I forgot she begged me to be here when she woke up. She must think I'm a jerk.

"I'm so sorry Clare." I apologized. She sighed and replied,

"I don't want to fight, Eli. I'm not up for it. I forfeit and you win this time, okay? I just want you here now." I held her tighter and kissed her hair.

"I'm right here, always." I assured. I felt her snuggle more into me. That is a good sign.

"I'm glad to hear that but I do want to know where you were." She whispered. I nodded.

"I went over to Kathy and Kyle's room." I started.

"You did what?" She asked getting angry.

"No, don't get mad. I was just seeing if he was sick, which he was." I added. She was now looking at me but I refused to look at her. Like she said we don't want to fight right now and if she knew that I hit him she would hate me.

"And?" She questioned. I sighed. She knew.

"And what?" I asked acting like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What aren't you telling me, Eli?" She asked. I looked at her and my eyes clashed with hers. I looked like a jerk and I felt like one too.

"Please don't hate me." I whispered. I'll admit it. I'm terrified right now. Our relationship is on a single thread and I can't do anything to damage that.

"I won't but Eli, what did you do?" She asked looking just as scared as me.

"I yelled at him, telling him to stay away from you. Then I um-" I trailed off. I felt Clare's small cold hand touch my face.

"Tell me."She whispered before kissing my lips. I sighed. That was all I needed to finish the sentence.

"I punched him." Clare gasped but then surprisingly smiled. She started giggling. "What?"

"Well, he did deserve it." She laughed some more but this time I joined her. "You know what I think?" She asked. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"I think that me getting sick was the best thing that could have happened." I gasped at her words. What?

"Why would you even say that Clare?" I asked her.

"We are happier then ever." She stated simply. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We are okay right now, huh? And you know eventually we will be better then okay. We'll be great." I told her.

"Great."

**Kathy's POV**

I was sitting on my bed listening to my brother puke again. Eli did scare him which is why I think he is throwing up this time, not because of him being sick. It sucks that both he and Clare got sick but that is life. I don't understand Eli sometimes and sometimes I won't to seriously hurt him. But that is how I know we are perfect for each other because we are happy but also we want to fight. Well at least I'm happy. Kyle came out of the bathroom looking even worse. I swear each time he comes out of that bathroom he looks worse each time.

"How are you feeling there buddy?" I questioned while helping him get back into bed. I better not get this illness then I couldn't kiss Eli once we are together. I would obviously not want him to get sick form me. That is just rude. I bet Clare is kissing him and I bet he's grossed out. That is probably the real reason he came here. So he could get away from her. I laughed at the reality of life. It is so wonderful to me!

"I'm feeling pretty crappy. Eli didn't help anything either." He responded. I chuckled.

"I know. He does that sometimes. He is just so cute!"I squealed but Kyle groaned.

"Can you stop? I don't feel well! Stop pretending like you are BFF's with him. You don't know him. He doesn't even like you and I'm not just talking about like a girlfriend I mean in general. He doesn't. Most people don't, but really how could you blame them?" He told me. Well, that was mean.

"I'm going to let that slide since you are sick but that was rude and uncalled for." I said back.

"You're rude and uncalled for." He repeated. Wow, to think you know a guy. There was a knock on the door. Eli! I giggled.

"That is probably Eli now, so get used to some love action!" I announced. Kyle groaned again and threw a pillow and the blankets on top of him. I opened the door but Eli wasn't there. No, it was a man I had never seen before but it looked like he worked here.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked the stranger.

"Yes, we got a complaint about some unwanted noise from this room. Some yelling? I am here to tell you to keep it down. If you do it again you will be forced to leave the hotel." He said before walking away. What? Unwanted noise? The only yelling that went on here was when Eli was here. That must be what they mean. Oh well, what are you going to do? I shrugged it off.

"Keep it down. You don't want to get us thrown out of here. You wouldn't be able to capture your precious Eli's heart." Kyle teased. I threw a pillow at him and he chuckled which turned into a cough.

"Take it easy. We need you on your feet soon." I told him and soon things were back to normal with us. Well, as normal as you can get with me in the equation.

**Clare's POV**

I was playing with the few hairs on Eli's chest. I was cold and the blankets just weren't doing there job so he took off his shirt. Now, I am amazed by it and playing with him. I know he doesn't mind one bit though. I moved my fingers a certain way and he laughed. I did it again and he laughed even harder. I was about to do it again when he stopped my hand.

"That tickles." He said. I giggled and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." But I did, again and again and again.

"You are such a liar!" He exclaimed while laughing hard.

"At least I'm not using a feather!" I told him.

"But your hands are even better." He complimented me and I fell for it because he immediately tucked me under him and he started to tickle me. I squirmed and giggled. I couldn't control myself. I almost kicked Eli in the, you know what, area and he stopped his motions.

"Be careful there, baby girl." He warned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It wouldn't be my fault!" I said sticking my tongue out again at him. He leaned down, and before I had time to register what was happening, he licked my tongue. I gasped and slapped the back of his head. "What was that?" I asked a little disgusted.

"When you stick your tongue out I take that as an open invitation." He told me simply. I wiped my mouth.

"That was disgusting." I exclaimed. Eli gave me a confused look and then questioned,

"Why? That is exactly what we are doing when we kiss with our mouths open." He reminded.

"Yes, but when we do that I am not thinking 'oh Eli is licking my tongue' I'm thinking 'we are making out'." I said. He just laughed at me.

"Want to right now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're awful!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a no?" He asked but I remained silent and his eyes grew with hope. "Is that a yes?" I laughed and placed my mouth over his. Just before I was going to place my lips on his my phone beeped signaling I had a text message. I pulled away from Eli but he brought me back.

"Just ignore it." He said. Why does he have to be such a guy sometimes?

"It could be important." I stated.

"More important than this?" He asked while pointing to his lips.

"Maybe." I replied with a shrug. With slight struggle I got away from him and to my phone. The text read:

_Eli loves me yes I know. For he always tells me so. Little one not brave at all. Can't keep her man in place no more._

My eyes started to water and Eli realized it right away.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely. I handed him my phone and he read it. It face went from sincere to pure anger.

"Kathy." He seethed. It really sounded like he wanted to kill her which I wouldn't mind him doing but I had a better idea.

"Don't do anything. I want to go somewhere." I told him. When he put his eyes on me he looked sincere again. Not a trace of hatred at all. I shook as tears fell down my face but I managed.

"Where? I will take you anywhere in the world! Where do you want to go?" He asked frantically. I answered simply,

"Hamilton."

**I apologize that it was extremely short for this story but like I said I cannot see. I can see the keys to type but I can't see the screen so I'm sorry for mistakes. I couldn't make this longer because my eyes are burning from the brightness of the screen so I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I hope you still review though because I tried my hardest. Also, please review my story A Bet in Paris. I need more reviews! Thanks everyone!**


	12. Time to go

**Alright everybody thank you so much for the reviews! Like I said in a different story (I think) my updates will be slowing down for a little while. I'll do the best I can though! Much love to all of you! Also, this chapter has A LOT to do with Eli and Clare's relationship. Just a warning!**

**Eli's POV**

"You want to go where?" I asked again.

"Hamilton." She said with a smile while nodding her head. I was confused; beyond confused actually, I had no idea what she was talking about. "Eli?" She asked while softly pulling me to sit on the bed. I was now face to face with the most gorgeous girl in the world and I smiled.

"I love you." I told her. Then I saw her hand come in front of my face and snapped it.

"Eli, focus!" She exclaimed. I chuckled a little bit.

"I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful and I love you so much. I couldn't help it!" I responded with a shrug of the shoulders. I saw the blush on her cheeks even though she didn't want me to, which is weird that she always doesn't considering I think it is one of the most adorable things in the world! I also got a smack to the back of my head. I groaned while rubbing my head,

"Is that your way of saying I love you too?" I teased. She started pouting and whining. She kept saying my name over and over again along with the word focused. An idea popped into my head, an idea she probably would and would not like all at the same time. She was still whining and pouting and paying no attention what so ever to me which is why she had no idea what was going on when I took her wrists and pushed her. She fell on the bed so now her back was flat against the mattress, with me on top of her. She giggled a little bit when I started kissing everywhere along her face and neck. I know what you're thinking. Saint Clare would do such a thing. Let me tell you something, this is as far as we ever go, and I'm completely fine with that. She started laughing even harder when I would occasionally brush over a spot that I knew tickled her. If you asked her if she liked what I was doing, she would say no. The reason I know this is because-

"Eli!" She shrieked as my hands started to softly tickle her sides. Okay, where was I, oh yes! The reason I know this is because I asked her one time if she really didn't like it I wouldn't do it anymore. Let's just say she wasn't too fond of that idea and I got attacked by Clare's lips that same day. Really her only rule is to not leave hickeys. Uh oh…. Guess what I just did?

"Eli, tell me you didn't." She demanded.

"Didn't what?" I pretended not to know what she was talking about but we both knew it wasn't getting past her.

"Eli." She warned and looked as stern as a girl so innocent can. I sighed softly and looked at her with a pleading look.

"You know the rule." She told me.

"No, you can't even see yours. This isn't fair." She flipped us over then and leaned over taunting my lips with hers.

"Oh it is way more than fair. And for your information, Eli you can see it because if my shirt covers it then you went a bit too low." She whispered in a Clare seductive voice. Crap, I didn't think of that.

"Does my shirt cover it?" She asked. I took a shaky breath and hesitantly nodded my head. I heard her gasp then with a giggle she whispered in my ear,

"I was too distracted that I didn't even notice." She wasn't acting like herself very much. If you couldn't tell. I placed my hands on her hips, which is okay for me to do, and rubbed small circles.

"Are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself." I asked her while looking deep into her eyes. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Now, about going to Hamilton early." She started.

"Yeah, why do you want to do that?" I asked her. She left me and sat n her knees in between my legs so I followed her and sat up too.

"I just want to end this vacation well, and not with _them_." She said quietly with her head bowed.

"Kathy and Kyle?" I clarified. She nodded her head and that was enough for me. I grabbed her face in my hands to make her look at me. I didn't move my hands; oh, no I didn't move my hands at all. I saw that she has tears in her eyes.

"Clare, I knew that you weren't happy with them but I didn't know they were making you miserable." I told her gently. She grabbed my wrists in her tiny hands and brought my hands down to my sides as she twisted her body and got off the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to know." She quietly said. I stayed seated on the bed because I felt that that was the best place for me.

"Why?" I asked. That was stupid I know why. She turned around and faced me.

"Do you know how hard it is to fight for you every day when I already have you?" She began. I opened my mouth to say something but she continued. "I don't think you do. Gosh, every morning I wake up and I don't know whether we are going to be happy and in love or arguing about the tiniest things. I don't like the feeling of having to wonder what it will be like to be with you that day. We have problems, Eli. Clearly we don't know why or how to solve them but I just think it would be easier to figure that out without you want to-be girlfriend all over you. I'll be the first to say that I _hate _Kathy. Eli, I hate her." She finished.

"You don't think I know how you feel? Kyle-" She cut me off.

"Kyle just got mixed up in his sister's plan."

"But he still likes you." I defended.

"Yes, but he isn't in love with me and he isn't about to try everything in the world to break us up. He's just not." I sighed.

"He wants to be with you." I simply told her.

"At least he accepts that I love you." Clare said as she was walking towards the door so I leapt out of the bed and caught her waist from behind.

"No, don't leave. We have to figure this out." I told her in her ear. She gained confidence and knocked me off of her. He turned around and we were yet again face to face.

"Why is it that every time I want to try something to save us you just don't want to do it. I don't get it! Do you not want us to work things out? Do you want us to fight all of the time?" She yelled, which made my no sound like a whisper.

"You came to me Eli! Not the other way around. You came to me to tell me that you love me. I didn't even love you at the time! Do you realize that? You were my best friend, that was it and that is all I wanted from you." She screamed at me. Even though these words are hurting me, I needed to hear it. I deserved it.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked.

"You made me fall in love with you, Eli. Maybe you should try that again if you love me as much as you make everybody believe." She was gripping the door knob but it felt like she was gripping my heart.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I questioned. My voice was cracking from the tears that were about to fall.

"For now, yes." She then walked out the door and I started to cry hard. When did everything go so wrong with us?

**Clare's POV**

I exited our bedroom with tears pouring down my face. Did I just really break up with him? Oh my gosh! I can't not be with him that will kill me. I turned around and was about to twist the door knob and enter when our parents walked in. They were laughing at whatever Bullfrog was saying. But once they saw me the stopped laughing. The four of them came over to me and asked me what was wrong. I went in and hugged my two parents while Cece and Bullfrog stand there confused.

"Where's Eli?" I heard Cece ask. I cried some more and sniffled a lot before I could even manage to mutter,

"Bedroom." I saw them open the door and enter. For a second I could see Eli in the fetal position taking large shaky breaths. Let me tell you, it doesn't feel good knowing you caused this to happen. I told my parents that I would talk to them later, that I just wanted to be alone. They were hesitant at first but eventually went to their own bedroom. The only reason I told them that was so I could hear Eli talking to his parents. It broke my heart even more.

"Baby boy, what happened?" I heard Cece ask.

"We fought, again." Eli replied. This wasn't just a fight.

"Clare is falling apart out there, son. What happened?" Bullfrog asked. I heard Eli take a shaky sigh with a few sobs.

"We broke up." I started to feel tears fall down again. I heard Cece gasp and Bullfrog stayed silent, probably shaking his head in disbelief. "She broke up with me." I heard him add. I was seconds away from falling to the floor unable to breath and crying heavily.

"Tell us everything." I couldn't take it anymore once I heard Eli start explaining things. I grabbed the vase next to me and smashed it to the ground. My parents came rushing out and Bullfrog and Cece were right at the door.

"Clare Edwards!" My father gasped.

"I don't think now is a good time. The four of us need to talk." Bullfrog announced. They excused themselves and went into a different room. I realized that I needed to clean up the mess I made. I bent down and started to pick up the glass when I saw two familiar hands help me. I still had tears running down my face and when I looked up at him I saw so did he.

"You don't have to help me." I whispered.

"I know and I have no clue why I am." He shot back. After all of it was in a pile he scooped it up with his hands.

"As you probably know, since you were eavesdropping, we are going to Hamilton early. You better go and pack Clare, we leave tomorrow morning." He informed me. I really don't like this. I made my way into our bedroom and started to pack up. I was almost finished when Bullfrog entered.

"Eli isn't in here." I told him. He nodded his head at me.

"I know. I came in here to talk to you." He responded.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

"No, don't be scared. I just want to talk." He said. I nodded my head hesitantly waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I gave him a small,

"Okay."

"Listen, Clare I know you still love him." He started.

"We didn't break up for good. Call it taking a break if you will." I stated.

"Eli doesn't know that." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes he does! I told him that for now we are broken up. Not forever." I exclaimed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't know that. Look, you are like a daughter to me Clare but." He trailed off.

"Eli's your son and when it comes to something like this, you have to protect him. I know. Bullfrog Eli and I have been having problems for a while now though. It all became too much." I said.

"I know you have been having problems. Eli tells me and Cece about every single fight you two have." What?

"He's never told me that before." I said.

"I know. He didn't want to. Clare, you two will work it out. And if you do get back together I suggest seeing a relationship counselor." With that he got up and walked out. Only a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered. The door opened to reveal Eli. "You didn't have to knock. This is your room too." I only got a shrug in response.

"Don't mind me, I just have to finish packing." He told me.

"Eli, you do know that we didn't break up for good, right?" I asked him but he stayed silent. "Right?"

"Clare, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" He replied.

"But Eli." I tried.

"No! You know what? I'll just finish packing later." He exclaimed.

"Eli, you don't-"

"Dinner!" Cece called. I sighed.

"Come on." He whispered. We went out to the dining area and we all sat down. This dinner was the most awkward place I ever been in and that is saying a lot. After we were done I excused myself to take a shower. Once I was showered I finished packing, when I was packing Eli took a shower. I heard the water shut off but I heard Eli talking to himself. He was mumbling so I didn't understand what he was saying. I gave up trying to listen and finished packing. It was 10:45pm now so I decided to go to bed. We had a long day of driving ahead of us.

"I'm going to sleep in my parent's room again." Eli told me and before I could protest he was out the door. I sent him a message telling him that I was sorry but once I did I saw a phone light up. Eli left his phone in here, of course! I got his phone and deleted the text I had just sent. I couldn't help but notice there were a lot of texts from Kathy. I knew I shouldn't but I did.

_Eli, I want you and love you! Please!_

_Kathy for the last time I'm in love with Clare. We are doing great! Better than ever. You helped us get stronger. So thank you!_

That was the last text and it was at 7:34pm. That was after our fight, after I broke up with him. I smiled a bit. He loves me, only me. I put his phone back and climbed into bed. I fell asleep rather quickly but I was still upset. After all, we aren't together anymore. I woke up to a mumble and zipper being pulled. A curse word here and there. I looked around and saw Eli trying to zip his suitcase. I giggled. He looked up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I shrugged at him.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Oh, hey have you seen my phone?" He asked. I leaned over to the table and grabbed it then handed it to him.

"Cool." He responded. He finally got the suitcase zipped once I was out of bed and ready to go.

"Okay, are we all set?" My dad asked. We all agreed that we were ready so we checked out and packed the car up. We were all going to our separate cars. Eli and I decided it was best to not ride together so his dad was going in Morty with him and I would be in the van with Cece and my parents. I grabbed his hand.

"Eli? Thank you." I told him. He got in the car then, but not before saying,

"Whatever."

**Guys, they broke up! –Gasp!— Did you see that coming? Let me know! Review for me PLEASE!**


	13. Start over

**I'm awful I know! I have had some stuff this week that made me upset so I just couldn't write. So, this is a hint since I'm upset do you think this chapter will be good or bad? LOL Well, I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. **

**Clare's POV**

I was riding in the car along side of my parents. They and Cece were talking none stop but I wasn't even paying attention. They could be talking about me and I wouldn't know.

"Can one of you call Eli? I need tell them about lunch." Cece always has had a thing about talking on the phone while driving. They all looked at me. Were they really going to make me talk to him? I mean seriously? I sighed loudly and got my phone. I dialed the number. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was low and shaky. It sounded like he had been crying. I didn't want to deal with that right now though. Not at all. So I just pretended not to notice.

"Your mom wanted me to call you about lunch." I explained to him.

"Oh." He said very disappointed. I felt bad, I mean yeah I did break up with him but I didn't want to. I still want him to be my boyfriend and I want us to still be in love. It is just getting so complicated that I don't know if it is worth it. Did I just question if Eli is worth the risk? I can't believe that I just did that. Of course, he is. And I'll tell him that, but not when my parents are sitting next to me and while we are on the phone. I'll tell him tonight. We talked a bit longer, and deciding on a restaurant. We hung up after. It was only a few minutes when we got to the quaint place. It looked packed.

"I'll go see what the wait time is." I announced before exiting the car and walking toward the door. I passed by Eli and Bullfrog. They looked at me, I saw Bullfrog tell Eli something and then Eli got out. I felt my heart start to quicken.

"I'm going to come with you." He told me in a monotone and started walking with me trailing behind. We walked into the restaurant and was about to ask how long the wait would be but this odd looking guy came rushing in. I hid behind Eli a little. The guy did something I never expected to see. He pulled out a gun and pointed it toward the cashier.

"Clare." I heard Eli whisper as he backed me up and hugged me tightly. I didn't even realize until right now that I was crying. Eli was rubbing circles on my back and saying soothing words as he kept an eye on what was going on.

"Give me all of your money." I heard the guy yell. I suspected that she gave it to him.

"It is okay. He's gone. He's gone. Shh, Clare everything is alright." He was telling me over and over. I saw all of our parents rush in; I guess they saw the gunman's exit.

"Are you okay?" Bullfrog asked frantically.

"Can we just go?" I asked shakily. They all said yes. My parents were trying to hug me but I pushed them away. I only wanted Eli right now. Eli proved something just then. He proved that no matter what he would protect me. Eli tried to pull away to go to the other car but I held on tighter. I heard and felt him chuckle.

"We have to go find another place to eat." He told me softly while kissing the top of my head. So he felt the connection between us too.

"Son, who doesn't Randall come with me and you go with the ladies? You two can sit in the very back." Bullfrog told us. Eli nodded in agreement. They all got into the car and I said,

"We'll be right in." My mom and Cece looked at me with a knowing face. After all of the doors were shut, I started crying again. But not because of the traumatic experience that just took place.

"I'm so sorry." I said while looking up at him. He smiled and wiped my tears.

"I know." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No, you don't understand. I never wanted to break up, I was mad and our spark-" He cut me off.

"Is right here in between us as we speak." I smiled. "Clare, you can't run away when us gets tough. If you did we'd break up all the time." He told me.

"It had been tough for forever though! I lasted a long time." I told him in a teasing way but the message was serious.

"Look, I know that when your best friend told you he was in love with you, it scared you. I know that and you got together with him because you realized that you loved him back. I know dating me was the biggest risk for you, Clare. But I appreciate that you gave us a chance." He told me, is it just me or does it sound like he's breaking up with me?

"You're not breaking up with me, right?" I asked him. He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"We already are." He said and I frowned and looked at my feet. "But." My head snapped up.

"But?"

"But I would really love it if we weren't anymore." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, we aren't." He smiled at me and leaned down for a kiss but I opened the van and got in.

"You're a tease." He muttered to me. I crawled in the very back and he followed me. Once we were both seated I looked at him and got really close to his face.

"Don't worry, right now will be worth it for later." I whispered. He smirked.

"And what is going to happen later?" I smiled and Cece said,

"Either you two are all of a sudden huge flirts or you got back together." We all laughed.

"The latter, mom." He said smiling. She chuckled.

"Good. You two are too depressing when you aren't together." She explained to us.

"So true Cece, so true." My mom agreed. I looked up at Eli and smiled. He put his arm around me and "accidentally" brushed the side of my breast.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear with a not so sorry smile on his face. I grabbed the hand that was around me and held it. I sunk into Eli and replied,

"It's okay." I heard him mutter a hm before touching me again. I immediately took his hand away. I sat up straight and turned to face him.

"Doing it on accident and doing it on purpose are two totally different things." I told him quietly. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, again." He said. I looked down at his lips and back to his eyes.

"You want to kiss me, huh?" He asked. I got closer and closer to where our lips were almost touching.

"No, but you want to kiss me." I explained.

"We're here!" Cece announced so I crawled over Eli and got out of the car. Once he was next to me, he said,

"You're such a tease." I giggled.

**Eli's POV**

I groaned and leaned back even more into the chair that I was sitting on in the hotel lobby. I ate so much at lunch, and now I feel so full I could explode. Clare came over and sat on my lap and then stared giggling like mad. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You're mean." I pouted. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my chest.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked me. I put on a thinking face then said,

"A kiss?" She shook her head from side to side telling me no."But why." I whined. She wouldn't kiss me at lunch or after in the car and now she won't either. We have been together again for an hour and I still haven't gotten to kiss her. She leaned in and gave me a hug and while doing so she whispered in my ear,

"Because I want a good kiss since we got back together. And we both know that one of our good kisses is not appropriate for public or in front of our parents." She pulled away and smiled when she saw me physically shudder.

"Let me guess, I'm such a tease?" She suggested. I laughed and hugged her. She hugged back until,

"Hey new but not lovebirds, our room is this way." Bullfrog teased. We smiled at him and followed.

"I'm excited." I told her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good, me too." She replied. It took about five minutes to get to our room since it was on the top level, the seventh floor.

"Okay, here we are." Cece said as Bullfrog unlocked the door to the hotel. We walked inside and Clare was in awe. It was a suit and even bigger than the last hotel room.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. I suddenly got an idea. My dad saw and winked at me.

"Alright adults, we are going to go party." Everyone looked at my dad strangely. He laughed. "Translation: we need to give these two some alone time since they just got back together." They adults nodded in a agreement and I saw Clare's face turn that pretty pink. I smirked at her but then she glared at me. The four of them left and no it was just Clare and I. She walked over and smacked my chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing the now bruised spot.

"What did you tell him?" She asked sternly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I do want to show you something though." I said and dragged her to the room that we would be staying in. I opened the door to reveal a sweetheart room. She gasped,

"Eli."

**Kathy's POV**

"How did we miss them leave?" I asked Kyle for the one millionth time. He shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't really care. Okay." He responded.

"Well, we have to go where they plan to go next to check." I told him innocently. He eyes me.

"Where is that?" He asked with a very loud sigh.

"Hamilton." I said. He violently shook his head. "What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't go there. _She's _there." He replied. I was confused.

"Who?"

"Alania."

**BAM. Sorry, it is waaay short but I updated so be happy! Leave me a review!**


	14. Wondering why

**Ahhhh, I am so sorry! I know I have been absolutely awful! I hope this chapter helps.I'm sorry last chapter was short and crappy but hey there is always next chapter which in this case is this one. Um, so yeah…I hope you enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

I was speechless for a lack of better word. It was a sweetheart room which meant the bed was in a heart shape and it was decorated with roses and scented candles from top to bottom. It was beautiful and I honestly couldn't believe that I was standing in the middle of it with my boyfriend. I was just standing and staring which probably freaked Eli out a little bit. He walked around me and faced me.

"Do you like it?" He asked very smoothly. His voice low and calm, yet he sounded nervous. Why is he nervous?

"I- uh, um." I realized when Eli started to chuckle that it was useless to try and make a sentence make sense. When I finally calmed down and got used to the sight before me I actually created a sentence.

"Why do we have this?" Okay, so I lied. It didn't really make sense but Eli understood what I meant and I guess that is really all that matters.

"Well, Bullfrog said it was a part of some deal and I guess our parents picked us to stay in it because they wanted this trip to be special." When he explained to me the reason of having this room I understood completely but when he got to the end I became hesitant. I hope Eli doesn't expect anything, because that isn't going to happen. I wanted to ask him if that is what he meant but I instantly got embarrassed and looked down at the floor. Unfortunately, for me, Eli brought my face up so that my eyes could meet his, but of course I was blushing so he just had to ask,

"What's wrong? Why are you embarrassed?" I may not be a good liar but I am certainly not telling him why I was blushing so I decided to go with lying.

"I'm not." I lied, obviously.

"Um, yeah, okay. Your cheeks tell me otherwise though." He told me with a smirk because he knew I was a bad liar and he always used it to his advantage.

"Those cheeks, they have a mind of their own, you know?" Now I was just teasing to not only make a joke but get Eli's mind off of the real problem.

"Okay, so why are you embarrassed?" Why did I even bother? I knew he wouldn't forget about it. I felt myself blushing even more so I brought my hands to my face but before I could Eli grabbed my wrists. The sudden motion startled me and made me look up into Eli's eyes. For a split second I saw him look at me before he came down and kissed me very passionately. Crap, he did get the wrong idea. So I got my hands free from his grip and pushed on his chest hard. He stumbled back and once he got back his stability he gave me a confused look.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned me hesitantly while he made sure to keep his distance while pacing around me. I slapped myself mentally. Great! Now, he's afraid! Oh and we just got back together.

"What did you mean by special?" I blurted out. Okay, this is so not how I pictured this going. I sighed deeply. "Eli, I don't want-" All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I felt Eli breathe on my neck and he laughed a little. But it wasn't a laugh where he thought something was funny; it was his "I can't believe you think that and didn't just tell me" laugh.

"Oh, Clare, how I love you so much." I heard him say. I sighed and turned around in his arms. I leaned up and hugged him tightly before pulling back and looking into his eyes. I started blushing but surprisingly I never looked away.

"Clare, I don't expect _that_, anytime soon or even at all." My face must have shown exactly what I was feeling. Disappointment. Because he quickly added. "I mean until we get married." He was rubbing circles along my hip bones. I sighed and got out of the hug only to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said barely looking up at him. I saw him sigh a little before squatting down in front of me. He grabbed my hands off of my lap and brought them to his lips. He looked up at me and we stared at each other for a second.

"What in the world are you sorry for?" He questioned in a mumble since my hands still pressed against his lips.

"For not giving you-" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I honestly couldn't believe we were talking about this.

"I know this is weird and embarrassing for you but we need to talk about it, since it is very much bothering you. And don't go denying that, it is clearly written all over your face." He explained. He can always do that; read me like he reads a book. He doesn't even need me to talk and he knows.

"I just don't give you what most guys want in a relationship." I told him. There is no way I'm saying it directly. I will use indirect ways and that is as far as I can go. He stood up with a sigh, his back pressed against the headboard. I crawled over to him without an invitation and sat in between his legs on my knees.

"Clare, _that _may be important to most guys but you should know by now that I'm not most guys. And you're certainly not most girls. Yes, sex is great and it can make the relationship stronger in ways but it can also ruin your relationship if you do it when you aren't ready. I love you, Clare, and showing you this room was supposed to be romantic, not intimate. I'm sorry that what I said scared you. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed to have to talk about this." Once he finished his little speech I felt like crying. That was the most beautiful thing he has ever said to me.

"I love you too." I responded. He opened his arms and I immediately laid my chest on him lying on my side.

"If you ever feel like this again or feel like you aren't giving me what I want, please just come and talk to me. We'll figure it out. Plus, talking to me always makes you feel better!" He pointed out. I scoffed and looked at him.

"And what makes you think I feel better from talking to you?" I asked teasingly. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Please, just being in my presence makes your heart skip a beat." He replied to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you know it!" I told him. We both knew I wasn't being serious but it we just pretended I was for right now. I smiled up at him. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just love you a lot. I'm also sorry about our little break-up. Can we just forget it ever happened?" I was hopeful that he would say yes and not say that he would forever hold it against me.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, baby girl." He leaned in and so did I and we had the most amazing make-out session ever!

**Kathy's POV**

"Get over it and drive!" I yelled at my brother for the one hundredth time. He was nervous and shaking and well we just didn't have time for this. We lost time already.

"I can't." He said.

"You most likely won't even see here there! Now push the pedal on the right and drive!" I demanded. Thankfully, he did as he was told. But he still didn't shut up about it.

"Well, what if she is there and I see her! What do I do then, huh?" I could tell he was becoming paranoid but when the car swerved I realized that he was in no position to drive.

"Pull over." I said while pointing to the gas station. He didn't need to be told twice. I sighed frustrated.

"Get it together Kyle! I need to get to Clare and Eli so find out how to fix your own pity problems without getting us into a car accident. Okay?" I yelled at him.

"Kathy, shut up. I am going to need you to just shut up. Alania, was something special to me! And we-"

"Ended on bad terms. Blah blah blah! You've told me this story a ton of times. Nothing changes." I told him.

"Exactly, nothing changes and I don't ever want it to. But if I see her, they will change." He responded. I sighed and grabbed my forehead with my hand.

"Then I'm calling mom and dad and telling them your dirty little secret." I told him while taking my phone out.

"Do that and I'll steal the phone from you and tell them why we are really here." He shot back and I gasped.

"You can't blackmail me! I'm doing that to you." I squeaked.

"Well, consider yourself blackmailed then, sis. I'm not moving this car." I knew then that it was time to take matters into my own hands. Less than ten minutes later we were back on the road with me in the driver's seat and Kyle tied down in the back with his mouth closed.

**Eli's POV**

She was giggling like mad from my breath tickling her neck. But what can I say, this girl's scent is intoxicating.

"Eli." She gasped when I got to her most ticklish spot. I guess I do tickle her a lot, don't ask me why. I just enjoy doing it to her. "Stop!" She whined. With one final kiss and chuckle I pulled away. She was lying on the bed back pressed against the mattress with me hovering over her dangerously close to her lips. She tried to reach up but every time she did I would pull back. She pouted,

"Why won't you kiss me?" I chuckled darkly at her.

"I like to taunt you." That sounded a lot creepier then intended. And I knew it kind of freaked her out as well. But when I looked into her eyes and gave her my best smirk she knew instantly that everything was fine.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked her with a small suggestive tone while wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and pushed at my chest sitting up in the process. Once she was sitting fully up my lips were on hers, giving in to what she wanted just seconds earlier.

"Hm, I love you." She hummed on my lips. She knows that feeling drives me crazy and wild. So I bit her bottom lip. She loves it when I do this. She pulled back though much to my dismay.

"Well, actually we do have to go to grocery shopping." She said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up from the bed and shook my head slightly.

"Okay." I give in way too easily when it comes to Clare.

"Excellent, so while I'm getting ready call our parents and ask what they need specifically." She called while walking to the bathroom. Of course, I did what I was told. Because Clare is a girl she obviously took longer to get ready then the phone call with my mom but it wasn't like we were in a big rush. When Clare was finally ready she told me to hurry up and get my keys because we didn't have all day.

"Oh, yes because you didn't just take thirty minutes getting ready to go to a freaking grocery store." I playfully said back to her as I grabbed all of the necessary items I needed from the table. She stuck her tongue out at me and since I was behind her I smacked her butt. I heard her gasp my name. She does that a lot, by the way.

"Such a guy." I heard her say under her breath. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yep." She giggled and buried herself more into me.

When we were at the grocery store it took forever to find everything considering we aren't familiar with this setup. Clare and I were getting agitated when an hour later we only found about ten items out of them thirty we needed. Okay, that was a bit of a fib but you know! It was a freaking long time! Not only was there that but the line insanely long. But we did finally make it to the front.

"Hi, I'm Alania, did you find everything okay?" The worker asked. I wanted to say it was a nightmare but Clare wouldn't be too happy so I replied,

"Yes." I could tell this girl was staring at me like I was this amazing person. Maybe she thinks-

"You're hot." She said. I was taken back. Did she just….?

"I'm his girlfriend." Clare stated as if it didn't even matter. I was stunned by the two's behavior but more Clare because well, I know her and yeah. Once we were finished checking out I practically ran out of there.

"Eli, slow down!" I heard Clare say as she tried to catch up with me. I turned to face her.

"Clare, what's going on?" I questioned. She bowed her head and muttered,

"Nothing."

"Clare?" I asked again. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes as she yelled,

"Nothing!"

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave me a review! And I promise that I will update sooner if I get lots of reviews! 3 **


	15. Once and for all

**I have no excuse for why I haven't updated this in months…but I am sorry that I haven't. I hope y'all didn't forget about this story like I did…I hope this doesn't affect all of y'all to keep reading and reviewing on it for me. I'm so sorry~ :\**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I chased after her…yeah, yeah sure she said nothing but I know just as much as her that that was an outright lie. "Clare!" I called out after her, after she didn't reply and kept on walking, I abandoned the groceries in the cart by the door and took off running. "Clare." I said again and as I got closer I could tell she wasn't just crying anymore but she was full-on sobbing.

"Just go away, it isn't like you care anyway." She muttered as she kept on walking. That made me stop for a little bit with my eyes wide and my mouth just the same. I shook my head to get out of the thought of what she said and walked right up behind her. I felt a drop of water land on my cheek, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and that made her stop walking.

Clare still did indeed try and get away from me but my secure grip wouldn't allow that. "Stop fighting me." I whispered in her ear, which I know made her shiver, considering I felt her do it. I chuckled at her and that only made her groan and try even harder to escape the grip I had on her. "Help!" She cried out loud and I immediately stepped away from her.

"Do you realize what that little word could have done? Someone could have called the cops!" She rolled her eyes at me and started walking again. The water drops were becoming more frequent and harder. "Clare…can't you just tell me what is wrong so then I can try and fix it, then you get pissed because I don't do a good enough job at it then I have to fix that, then you finally realize that I actually care about you and try to help you then you say sorry we make up and the next bad thing comes along and we repeat the process. Can we just do that faster this time, because all of this fighting is really killing me."

She turned around and stared at me. She was no longer crying, but she did look really hurt. But, honestly, I just found it annoying. You can't blame me for that though, because she gets upset all of the time and I don't even know what I did, or if it even was me who did something. I always say she is worth it, but, I don't really know anymore to be honest. "Do we really do that?" She whispered.

I sighed while taking a step forward. "No, but you really do that to me. I love you, Clare, but sometimes it gets to be too much for me. You are the best thing ever and you're amazing, but you get to upset over the tiniest things and I can't always handle it, nor do I want to. So please just freaking tell me what I did that made you, oh, so upset _this time._"

Okay, that was harsh-well it was harsher then harsh, I know…but come on! One guy can only take so much sometimes from someone who complains and cries over everything and anything. "You're right, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." She stated with a smile then wrapped her arms around me. We hugged for about five seconds, literally, before pulling away.

She walked past me grabbing my hand in the process while heading back towards our cart, which was luckily still there full of our food. This was nothing like what usually happened, as you can tell by the description when I explained it to her, now it is different. We walked back to the car and we both put all of the bags in the back of Morty. Once we were done, Clare took the cart back to the front of the building.

When we were back on the road, we were both silent, and every time I looked over at Clare, expecting her to be sad, mad, crying, she always had a big smile on her face looking happier than ever. I didn't understand it, and it didn't make me feel good on the inside. I was pretty mean to her, and what I mean by that is that I was a big jerk. "I'm so sorry for what I said, Clare." I blurted unintentionally. She looked over at me and I noticed she wasn't smiling anymore but she had a non-readable expression on her face.

"Tell me what's wrong; I do want to be here for you if something is the matter." Her expression didn't change but she did scoot closer to me, so now she was in the middle. One of the times that I love Morty for have a big seat up front. She leaned her head on my shoulder but stayed silent. "Do you really think all of that about me? Because that just makes me sound like the most horrific person to ever talk to." She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Do you want me to answer truthfully?" I asked her. She nodded her head while burying it deeper into the crook of my neck. "Yes, please." I sighed while taking her hand. "You do do that, Clare, I would be lying if I said you didn't and that it didn't bother me having to pick up the pieces all of the time." I thought I heard her crying, but if she was she was covering it well with the 'cough' she all of a sudden had.

"Please tell me there is a but." She said quietly. I laughed at her and when we came to a stop light I looked at her and lifted her chin. "There is. And what that but is, is that even though you do all of those things it doesn't make you the worst person to be around, or someone that I don't want to talk to." I kissed her forehead, and unfortunately the light turned to green so I was forced to now have my attention on the road.

"May I tell you what you what was wrong this time? Or would that _not _be a good idea?" I hated the fact that she was so hesitant about telling me what was wrong. I never wanted her to feel like she couldn't share anything with me. "Like I said, if something is really bothering you, tell me." I calmly told her. "Okay, I'm just so sick of everyone wanting you, and not caring in the slightest bit about me." I looked over at her and saw that she was now leaning away from me.

"You mean the girl at the store?" I asked while scrunching my eyebrows together, but keeping my main focus on the road. "And Kathy…and every other girl that thinks you're hot or is in love with you! Yes, I know people are going to think you are cute and maybe even have a crush on you, but it is ridiculous when you have people telling you 'you're hot' and 'I'm going to have you one day, no matter what it takes' with me right next to you. It-sometimes _**that**_ is just as annoying as what you said annoyed you about me."

"And…that my friend drives me crazy. You said this trip was supposed to bring us closer together, but Eli, all it has done is make us realize all of the problems we have. And, also the reasons why we really shouldn't be together." She kept on talking and talking, and I don't even know how, because the words coming out of her mouth made me feel like dying. "Break-up." That was the part where I tuned back in.

"What did you just say?" I asked her in pure disbelief. "I said that we should break-up. We are both clearly tired of what has happened when we got together. We were great friends once, and now that all of this has happened we will never be again. So thank you, Eli, for making me not only lose my boyfriend, but my best friend too." When she said that I parked the car in the lot of our hotel.

I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. "You are doing it again, getting so upset over such a tiny thing." I told her, I wasn't only hurt and upset, I was also angry now. "Oh, I didn't realize that us not being together was such a little thing." She sat back and then looked out her window. "Oh, look! There is Kathy now." She rolled her eyes while getting out of the car.

I followed suit but shut my door a lot less quietly then Clare. I heard Clare say, "you can have him," to Kathy. And she squealed looking over at me and then jumping onto me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while my arms stayed right by my side. I heard another door slam and I looked toward it. You have got to be kidding me, her too! "Hot guy, who's this?" She said while putting her hand on my shoulder and rubbing it gently. I honestly wanted to die and the look on Clare's face made me want to kill my own self. "I told you." Clare said loud enough for all of us to hear, but that was the last straw for me.

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall so freely down my face. "C-can you both just please s-stop? I am begging you, just please." I pleaded while grabbing Kathy and making her get off of me. "If you love me so much, please just let me go and just please stop everything you have been doing. Someone told me today that I not only lost the relationship but I lost her too, and Kathy, do you not realize that that is what you have done to us?"

She stared at me in disbelief. "We can never be friends again because of all the damage you have done, not just in Clare's life, but in mine as well. You have gone too far this time, and I won't take it. As for you, grocer girl, you don't know me and when you have a cute guy come up to your register with a girl by his side, as-sume that they are together, because I would really hate for someone to lose the love of their life like I did today because of it."

She huffed out but then became very interested in Kyle. Oh dear goodness, this girl just won't quit! "Kyle?" She asked…wait how did she know his name? "Hey, Alania." Um, I'm confused. I looked over at Clare and saw that she was talking to Kathy. Weird. I left Kyle and um, Alania behind so they could talk and walked over to the two girls. I saw Clare smile and hug Kathy.

Clare such a forgiving person! Only one of the many many reasons I love her oh so much. They both looked at me when I walked up to them. Kathy smiled at me while Clare just kind of stood there doing nothing. Kathy hugged me and said her big apology, but I really couldn't care less because my head and heart were to wrapped up in Clare at the moment. After Kathy pulled away I asked Clare if she wanted to talk and her answer? Oh that was,

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me please? Thanks so much for all of your dedication to this story, and again, I'm so very sorry about not updating in like weeks! <strong>


	16. One Final Goodbye

**LAST CHAPTER~**

**I was planning on stopping this story right around the time that I stopped the first part of this story, and considering the reviews on this story has gone waaay done, I figured it was probably time to say bye bye to this one. I want to thank y'all for sticking with me on this story….the first story and the sequel! I had a blast writing it, and hope that y'all enjoyed reading it too. Okay, enough about that please enjoy the final chapter of Spring Break with a Twist!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I sighed as all eyes were on me. No, was my answer. I really couldn't stand how Eli and I were, and no matter how much we make-up it is still terrible going through it. And, quite frankly, it is terrifying to go through everyday wondering if this day would be the day that all of it ends, where we have to say one final goodbye.

Even though Kathy, Kyle, and the grocery store chick, whom I can't remember the name of, was all staring right at me like I had lost my mind, my eyes stayed focused on the one person in this setting that has made my life.

**Eli.**

The real reason that I don't want to go and talk to him right now, is because I'm scared, very very scared. Not that he wants to say a final goodbye, because I am pretty sure he doesn't, but I know the talk won't be fun, and it'll be all about how if we did in fact make it work, that we would have to follow all the relationship 'rules'. And, I'm not sure the two of us are capable of that…right now, or ever.

When I sighed once more, deeply and loudly this time, I couldn't wrap my head around things. But, then, something dawned on me. I am so afraid to talk to Eli, because of what might happen in the outcome, but if I don't talk to him at all, the fear I have that might happen at the end of the talk will now for sure happen. And, that, was just not allowed.

So, as I pulled Eli away with me, I tried to stay calm, what a joke that was. Me, trying to stay calm in a time like this. A dead person coming back to life was probably more likely at the moment. I was, though, keeping my tears in my eyes. I mean, yeah obviously, you could tell they were there and that I was on the verge of crying, but as long as they stayed right there and did not fall I was okay. I really don't know where we had walked to, no clue at all.

But, there was a bench and a desert like garden…it was pretty. Why we stayed though was because it was completely secluded. No one could be seen in any direction you looked. It was actually weird because the hotel was almost completely booked up. So, I don't understand why no one would be right here, but I wasn't about to complain. Eli and I needed to be alone anyway, so it worked.

When Eli took a seat down on the bench, he motioned for me to join him. I was very hesitant when he did this, and you could tell that my stiff posture was bothering him. It wasn't like I didn't want to sit next to him or anything, it was just awkward, and I think that being really close together was just adding pressure to the whole situation.

"I hate that you're afraid to be anywhere near me." I heard Eli whisper then proceeding to put his hands on his face while leaning over his knees. I sighed heavily as I had to blink fast and hard to get the tears to stay in place. I soon realized that not crying really wasn't an option anymore. I could tell already that during this talk, some of the words that Eli were to speak would leave me devastated, even if that wasn't his first intention.

"No, I'm not." I whispered back while taking a seat right next to him on the bench. I placed my right hand on his back, and I started to rub a soothing circle, over and over again. I didn't want him to feel as if I resented him or regretted what we had gone through. One thing I did indeed regret in all of this is I know that if it goes one way, I will lose the one thing, which has been there for me since I was little, forever.

And when he sat back up and looked me straight in the eyes, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. He opened and closed his mouth nearly fifty times, but never did one word come out, not even a noise at all. Just a silent stare, like he had no idea how to converse with me at this time. I was scared and so was he, because the longer we sat and stared, the longer we realized that this could be it.

**Kathy's POV**

"Do you think they'll be okay? I can't help but feel like it is kind of my fault." I told my brother and his _long lost love._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Kind of? Kathy, it is **your entire** fault! If you could have just done what I had told you-"

"You wouldn't have had to see me again." Alania cut in with a sad tone and expression. She shook her head while starting to walk away. But, of course, like the respectable guy my brother is, he took off after her. I, obviously, had to hear- I mean make sure that he is okay, so I followed too. But, shh, they cannot know that I am, well, eavesdropping.

"You know what happened between us, give me one good reason why I would want to see you again. I mean, yeah, I love you and all but what happened, what you did is unforgiveable…and you know it!" Kyle wasn't exactly yelling, but not really in a normal voice too. Ugh, too much relationship drama for me. I think that once you find someone you like, love, or if it is just lust…just stay with them. And if someone else wants them never give that person to them, unless of course, I want them then that is a different story.

Even though, if Clare and Eli do not stay together, I wouldn't go for him. Why, you ask. Well, because I don't really want him…and because I doubt he would want to be with me, the girl who broke him up with the one girl he really has always loved and wants forever and ever. Whatever, I'll just have to find someone that is new…hmm, who are my choices again?

As I'm thinking I look over to my brother…he is making out with _her._ Eww, thatis something that my eyes did not have to see like ever. Alania is a nice girl, granted what happened between the two of them was fairly indecent, but I mean he loves her and love is all that you need, right?

If you answered yes to that, then you would be incorrect. Yes, you do need love from someone or you do in fact need to be loved, but there are bigger and better things than that. I know a lot of you would totally disagree with what I am saying, but I know in my heart that what I am saying is true, at least for me. So go and judge me all you want, but you have your opinions and I have mine.

Basically everyone wants Eli and Clare together, and since I like being popular and everyone to like me, I can't go after him. I have already stated my reasoning, but if you are that much of an idiot I suggest going back and seeing what I said. I got tired of listening to Kyle and Alania say how much they hate each other in between their disgusting noises of their mouths connected, licking every inch of their mouth.

Gross, if you ask me, but I highly doubt you would. I don't want people to think that I am ungrateful or rude…I just have my moments, like everyone else. I feel like on those movies, you know the kind, the popular girl learns what the real true meaning of life is, blah blah blah. We all know how that story goes and I would love to tell you mine, but unfortunately this isn't really about me. As much as I'd like it to be, it just isn't.

I started walking around, looking very scared and alone. You are now asking, why is she scared and alone? Well, I am walking alone but the whole scared look is just an act. So, that, if a hot guy comes along, I can play the dumb girl. Why not do it, when everyone only thinks of you that way, anyway. I come across this desert looking garden place, it looks like no one is here, until I hear voices.

More specifically,

Eli.

Clare.

Voices.

You do the math. When I get close enough I stop moving, making noise, I even stopped breathing, though the latter didn't last very long. "Maybe we shouldn't." Shouldn't? Shouldn't what! Be together? Of course you _should_...I may not want that but you obviously should. "Or it could just disappear and we could forgive and forget." Clare said.

I was now beyond confused, but I guess that is what happens when you miss the important part of the conversation. I stayed a little longer to see if I could get anything from what I know already, but their conversation only consisted of what would make sense if you were there for all of it, which I wasn't.

I gave up, losing interest all together in their messed up love life. So what if their relationship isn't perfect? Sometimes I want to slap Clare and say, "Honey, your boyfriend is smokin'. There will be a lot of me's out there and worse ones too. Wake up and get used to it, or step aside to let a real woman show you how it is done." If I did that though, Eli would hate me, but, never mind, I think he already does.

I have now walked around the entire hotel…and now am even more bored and confused then before. When, I finally made it to where I began, I saw Kyle and Alania still their but in a much less heated embrace. "You ready to go? I think it is time for this vacation to be over." I smiled and nodded at him, agreeing with his words.

I was about to get into the car when I saw Clare and Eli walking back toward their room from that desert garden place. They weren't holding hands or anything, but they weren't being distant with each other either. I shrugged it off not worrying about it and got into the car. I must be honest though, the whole way home, the only thing I could think about was what had happened with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if you remember this, but the first story that was this plot, the final chapter I didn't end with the one-worded ending, so I wanted to make it the same!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this story!**

**Review, please?**


End file.
